I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by lilpenguin01
Summary: Emma was a young girl returning home when Killian Jones was found in the middle of the ocean, the only survivor of a fallen ship. Inseparable since that day, feelings between them become more apparent. Charming and Snow have plans for her to marry. That is until she goes missing a week before the wedding, who better to go after her than Killian? Characters belong to OUAT:)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic in years so bear with me. I'm starting this out like pirates of the Caribbean, but it will take its own turn after the first few chapters. So, Charming and Snow are the king and queen of the Enchanted Forest. There was no curse with Regina. She was stripped of her powers by Rumple and exiled. Sooooo enjoy**

Chapter 1

Emma POV

It was the last day of the voyage, and she could already feel the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing her parents. She missed them when she went away. Normally her parents would never have let her go on such a long trip, but she and her best friend Elsa had convinced them on her visit during the latest ball. Reluctantly, they agreed to let her stay in Arendelle for a few weeks.

Standing on the bow of one of the finest ships in her parents' navy, Emma stood and sang…

" _Pull away, me lads o' the Cardiff Rose! And hoist the Jolly Roger_ ", at the end of her favorite verse, and arm came out and grabbed her, silencing her song. She was scared until she saw that it was Grumpy.

"Sister, what are you singing about pirates for? We're far out into the sea and a way away from the safety of the palace, and its bad luck to be singing about pirates." He glanced around the ship cautiously, as if just saying the word pirates would summon them.

"Oh Grumpy, you're starting to sound like you're afraid. We couldn't be any safer, and it's only a song. I like pirates and happen to think they are fascinating. They can do whatever they want whenever they want. They don't have any chores like cleaning their rooms. They wouldn't have had to beg to go see their best friend, they would just do it! Doesn't that sound amazing?" she sighed and looked ahead into the fog. Sometimes being a princess was so boring.

"Grumpy, don't scare the child."

She turned around and saw Graham walking towards them. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Graham. Don't worry, he didn't scare me." Graham was one of her moms' best friends. He risked his life for her when Regina was queen by sparing Snows life, in return, Regina ripped his heart out. When Snow took back the kingdom, she made sure that it was returned to him.

She turned away and began walking along the side of the ship, singing to herself this time, when she thought she saw something. Looking closer she saw that there was a young boy floating by on a chunk of ship.

"Graham! There's someone in the water!" she shouted as loud as she could. He ran over to her and saw where she was pointing.

"Man overboard! Get him!" he ordered. At once the men of the ship began their work to get the young boy to the safety of the ship. She was pulled back by one of the dwarves so she wouldn't be in the way of the rescue.

Once he was aboard the ship and they knew he was alive he was placed into her care, "Look after him until we reach the palace, we should be there by nightfall." Graham told her.

When the crew had cleared and she could see him clearly for the first time she saw that he was around her age, maybe a little older. She sat down next to him and went to brush his jet black hair out of his eyes when she noticed they were open. They were the brightest blue she had ever seen. He was studying her the same way she was studying him when she finally came to her senses, "What's your name? I'm Emma."

"My name is Killian. Killian Jones." His voice was raspy and he strained to speak. It sounded like he had swallowed a bit of sea water.

"Killian, you're safe now. We found you. Do you remember anything?"

"My brother…. His ship..." he said before losing consciousness. Looking up from Killian, she noticed Graham helping others get into a row boat. Sparing him one last glance she got up and walked to the rail and saw what they were going to inspect. What was left of a magnificent ship was engulfed in flames.

A glint of silver caught her eye on the deck. She bent to pick it up and saw a skull and mark like an X carved into it. On the back was the symbol for the ocean.

Killian Jones was a survivor of a pirate ship.

 **AN: Ok here it is, chapter 1! Ive got the end in mind but no middle so its up in the air for how long it will be. Let me know what you think or if I should continue with it**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma did as she was told and sat with Killian watching over him for the last hours of the journey. She didn't expect him to wake up again until they reached the castle. Thinking about the castle made her think about her parents. What would their reaction be when he was lead into the palace? She knew that they had trust issues with strangers, especially her dad; her mom was the more understanding of the two.

Looking back to his sleeping form, she wondered if the brother he spoke of was a pirate. Killian wasn't wearing the best clothing, it resembled that of what a cabin boy would wear.

A cough drew her attention to him once more, his breathing sounded raspy and labored. Placing the back of her hand against his head, she noticed that he was with fever.

"I'll be right back." She told him, even though he was likely worlds away. She ran up to the deck to find Graham consulting with the other officers aboard the ship. Mindful not to rudely interrupt, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Yes princess? Has our guest awaken?" He asked turning to look down at her.

"No, sir. He is warm with a fever. I was coming to ask where I can acquire cold water and rags." She stated proudly. Although she was only 12, her mother had taught her how to take care of simple things such as a fever, and even as much as how to stitch a small cut. Graham directed a crewman to take the items she needed below deck to where Killian lay. She curtseyed her thanks, and ran down below to help with what she could.

 **Killian POV**

He felt hot. Sticky with sweat and sea water. The straw stuffed mattress he was laying on kept stabbing him, but he couldn't move. He could feel the rocking of a ship beneath him, but he could not open his eyes. He hadn't been able to open his eyes since he saw the girl. What was her name? Emma? _Emma._

She was beautiful. The first thing he had noticed was her eyes. A jade green color that he had never seen before. Her long blonde hair blowing freely in the breeze as she took in his features. She had been gentle and kind when speaking to him.

The last thing he remembered was asking for Liam.

 _Oh Gods, Liam!_ He didn't know what had happened to his older brother. His ship had come under attack by pirates. He had been standing on deck and Liam down below. He remembered loud explosions, a lot of fire and smoke, and finally a feeling of being thrown through the air and landing with a splash.

He had to find out what happened, he had to wake up.

He turned his head into the cold he felt placed against his scorching skin. Slowly he began to focus and heard a voice singing a song he found very familiar,

" _But thoughts about the glint of gold, and learnin' to desire it, can make a man so brash and bold, and he'll soon become a pirate. Pull away, me lads o' the Cardiff rose.."_

"And hoist the Jolly Roger." He finished. That was his favorite sea shanty.

There was a gasp and the coldness left his face. He struggled and finally was able to open his eyes again. He saw her, Emma. She was looking at him cautiously.

"You have a fever." She said rewetting the cloth and placing it against his head. It felt amazing and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as her turned towards her.

"Water." He croaked, hardly recognizing his own voice. She turned to a basin behind her and poured him a glass, which he drank greedily. "Where is my brother? Where is Liam?" He asked.

"I don't know I'm afraid. There was a ship, but you were the only one found. They sent out a crew to search the wreckage, but there were no other survivors. I'm so very sorry. She said and bowed her head.

"He's all I have left, he can't be gone." He said weakly. It was true. He felt tears prickling his eyes, but he would not cry. _A lad never cries in front of a lady_ he could hear his brother saying. He couldn't grasp it, Liam couldn't be gone, and he wouldn't leave Killian alone.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother died during childbirth, and I haven't seen my father since I was very young. Liam, being my older brother has been taking care of both of us since."

The silence that followed was not entirely uncomfortable, but neither of them really knew how to fill it. So he tried to sit up.

"No, you have to rest. We don't know how long you were in the water, you're ill, and there is still a few hours left in the trip. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Nothing, really." He lied. "Where is it we are going, lass?" he inquired settling back against the mattress.

"The palace in the Enchanted Forest. My parents are waiting." She told him excitedly.

 _The palace?_ He had traveled to the dock near the palace only once. He could recall very little except the little village, booming with fisherman and tailors trying to sell their goods, and the palace walls looming in the background. He had heard of the royal family, but he couldn't remember the king, queen, or the princess…. Then it hit him.

"You're a princess?"

"Yes, I am." She answered.

He couldn't believe it. He had been showing no manners or formalities that you show a member of the royal family. _They deserve our respect, so always call them your highness or your majesty. And always bow, it is good form._

Remembering his lesson be bowed his head, since he was unable to stand, "Your highness, forgive my rudeness. I did not know."

"It's ok, and you don't have to call me that. You can call me Emma." Smiling kindly she gave him the cloth since he was now conscious.

"That would not be good form, your highness. Once we reach the dock, I suppose that will be goodbye?" he had never really had a friend, if you could call them that, it was always just him and his brother.

"Of course not. You'll come with me to meet my parents."

"But why?" he asked bluntly. "Kings and queens don't normally make people found at sea a priority."

"My parents are different. They may find work for you in the palace, and someone to take you in. They are very kind, they won't just leave you all alone."

"Thank you, your highness for all that you have done for me." He offered.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry, Killian?"

He didn't have to answer because his stomach growled at the thought of food. When she laughed at him, he too began to laugh, and then his stomach betrayed him by growling again. They were both laughing hysterically by that point and she offered to have someone bring him some food.

"I'll have some food brought down, I'll be right back." She left him alone then. He tried again to stand. This time he was able to manage standing on his own feet and walking a little ways around the bed. He tried picking up the water basin and pouring himself some water, he made a mess but overall he was finding some of his strength returning.

Emma, _the princess,_ returned after a few moments with some bread and a bowl of soup. She saw him standing and gave him a stern look.

"You need to be resting." She placed the bowl and bread on the table next to the bed to coax him back into it. It worked.

They talked while he ate, about her family and the kingdom, and what she liked to do. He found out that she hated doing princess thinks like sewing, but loved her swoed lessons with her father.

Above deck, they heard bells ringing and orders being shouted. She smiled and ran to the little window, turned to look at him and said, "We're here!"

 **AN: Ok guys let me know if you like it so far, I have a few ideas in my head as to where this can go and what is going to happen. It's gonna be fun to write this. But follow and review if you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Emma POV**

She heard the cannon fire from above and ran to the window. She was very excited to be back home.

"We're here!" She exclaimed to Killian. He smiled at her and she ran back over to where he was still lying in bed, "How are you feeling?" she placed the back of her hand against his head again. He was still a little warm, but not as badly as he was a few hours ago.

"I feel much better, thank you." He tried getting up again and she assisted. Grabbing him under the elbow to help him maintain his balance until she felt comfortable that he wouldn't fall. Standing next to him she realized how tall he was. He couldn't be more than two years older than her, and yet he had at least a full head on her. He looked down at her and smiled, and it was dazzling. She felt her face start to get warm and quickly turned away to hide it.

Time had flown by talking to Killian about her life, but she realized that she didn't really know anything about him. "My parents are going to ask where you're from, and stuff about your life."

"There isn't much to tell, your highness." He said slightly hanging his head.

"We'll start out easy, then. Where were you born?"

"Glowerhaven."

She smiled, "I've heard of it, but never been there. Do you remember anything about it?"

"Not really a memory, but a feeling. When I was a lad I remember feeling peaceful. Very happy. I don't remember much until my father sailed us away from Glowerhaven and into the Maritime Kingdom, that's where we lived since. Then my father disappeared. Liam basically raised me."

"You must have been very close, I'm so sorry."

"He taught me everything. He was 19, just graduated from the naval academy. That ship was his first assignment. He was lower ranks but was able to convince his captain to let me sign on as a cabin boy until I was old enough to join the academy. We were going to sail the seas together, discover distant worlds."

Emma wasn't sure how to help or what to say, so she settled for grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. _Wait a minute_ she thought. Her mind went to what she had found on deck. If Killian's brother was on a naval ship, then why would there be a pirate coin on board this ship? Only discovered after he had been rescued? She meant to ask him of the significance but Graham chose that moment to come down the stairs, letting go of his hand quickly, which she was unaware she still held, she walked over to the window she saw they were getting very close to the palace. She could see the flags blowing in the wind on each of the high towers.

Graham looked a little surprised to see Killian on his feet, "Good evening, my name is Graham. Lieutenant of this vessel."

"Killian Jones sir." He replied sticking out his hand which graham shook.

"Good to see you on your feet. I trust you have been well taken care of?" he smiled fondly at Emma. Which did not escape Kilian's notice.

"Very well sir, her highness has quite the knack for it." he noticed face turning red, which was easy to see against her fair skin, "thank you, sir. Thank you for saving my life. I should have died out there." He said honestly looking the man directly in the eye.

"You are welcome, but you should thank the princess, with her being the one that spotted you. Mr. Jones we are about to dock, and I have brought you some dry clothes that I believe will fit you. They used to be mine and as we are about the same height they should suffice." He handed the stack and held an arm out to Emma, "Princess, would you like to come watch the docking process?"

She glanced over at Killian and said. "Killian wants to go into the naval academy when he comes of age, perhaps he could come too?"  
"Of course, he may follow once he dresses." She beamed over at Killian before taking Grahams arm and allowing him to lead her to the deck. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Killian watching him lead her away.

XXX

Once above, she looked around at everything going on and was lost trying to take it all in. Organized chaos. Some men shouting, men climbing to the tip tops of the high masts to reach the sails, some men pulling ropes. It was fascinating and she couldn't help but to stare. Unaware of how long she stood there with her mouth gaping open, she heard steps coming up behind her.

Killian was on deck, and he was barely recognizable. He had washed his face and his hair was now swept out of his eyes and looked as if he had run his fingers through it for hours to get it to lay that way, and he wore one of Grahams old outfits; tan pants tucked into black boots and a loose fitting white shirt, with a blue jacket in his hand. She noticed for the first time how attractive he was.

Tearing her eyes away from him before he caught her gawking, she watched the sun as it began its descent. She could see the lights beginning to appear from the houses lighting candles and the taverns opening for the night. A slight chill was beginning to set in and the constant ocean breeze was cooler than earlier in the day.

"Your highness?" Killian said from behind her offering the jacket.

"Thank you, aren't you cold?" she asked pushing her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was huge on her. She held out her arms and the sleeves dangled from her fingertips, laughing she waved her arms up and down making a flapping noise.

"Not at all." He said laughing at her.

The docking process was complicated, but they made it look easy. The captain yelling out instructions while paying attention to the wind direction and speed. With a light thump and a yell from Grumpy, they were officially back

XXXX

 **Killian POV**

He'd never been as nervous as he was on the ride to the palace of King Charming and Queen Snow. He had never been in a carriage before, this one was roomy and pulled by four white horse. He sat across from Princess Emma who sat next to Graham. Beside him was some short man with a loud voice and a bad temper. The ride didn't take long and everyone was quietly discussing different things, he was the only one silent. He looked out the window as the carriage pulled them closer to the palace, the horses guided by lanterns lit along the pathway, each one welcoming their princess home.

When they arrived at the palace the carriage pulled them right up to the stairs, at the top of the stairs stood the king and queen. Emma didn't hesitate, she opened the door before the carriage stopped and ran up the steps into her parents waiting arms. Her mother embraced her tightly, and her father cupped the back of her head holding her close. Once the carriage came to a jerking halt, the smaller man exited first, followed by Graham who looked at Killian, "Don't be nervous," he said, "They are very kind and welcoming."

When Killian exited the carriage, the tiny family had separated and they were watching him approach.

"Mom, dad, this is Killian Jones." She introduced.

 _Good form, brother._ Upon introduction, he bowed deeply, "Your majesties."

"Hello, Killian it is a pleasure to meet you. Our Emma has told us what happened to you, we want to apologize for your great loss. This family is no stranger to sadness. Is there anything at all that we can do for you?" her mother asked him kindly.

It was Emma that spoke up, "Mom he wants to go into the Navy and follow in his brother's footsteps."

"What was your brother's name?" asked the king.

"Liam. Liam Jones. He just graduated, the ship was his first assignment. I was brought on as the cabin boy to observe procedure until I could enter in 3 years." He still found it unreal of everything that was happening. He was having to tell the story of his brother, because his brother was dead.

"Killian, we are so very sorry." And then the queen walked over and hugged him, when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. "For tonight, we would like to open our doors to you." She continued, "Tomorrow we would like to introduce you to some friends of the family. Until the time you turn 18, I am sure they would welcome you under their roof." She told him.

"Your majesty I can't thank you enough for your generous hospitality."

"That is not necessary, young man. Emma has spoken highly of you in the short time that she has known you. We welcome you here anytime." Said the king with a smile.

Then he looked directly at Emma, "I owe her my life. I will be eternally grateful."

"Come inside Killian, we will show you to your room." The queen said holding out her hand.

 **AN: Alright chapter 3 is done! I feel like this one had a lot more information in it than the past 2 and has started the ball rolling. Thank you to my first followers, it makes it more fun writing knowing that people want to know what happens. Next chapter Killian meets the friends of the family Snow was talking about, any ideas? And things will start moving a little faster now that some family history has been discussed. Thank you guys and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Killian POV**

He walked through the main entrance of the palace with wonder in his eyes. Never, in his 15 years had he ever seen a home so magnificent and, well, just huge. The entryway itself was bigger than is home.

"Killian, I'm sure you must be tired, so we can take you straight to your room if you'd like. Or we can have Emma show you around?" The queen stated.

"I would love to see your palace, your majesty. Her highness has had a long journey as well, so if the princess wishes to retire for the night I would understand."

"Oh, I'm too excited to be home to sleep. Of course I'll show him around."

"Go ahead and do that dear, we will have some clothes brought to his room. He shall be staying in the 3rd room on the left of the north hall," she hugged her daughter, "After he is settled in we can talk about your trip. Come to our room when you finish." Looking back to Killian and hugging him she said, "Goodnight, young man. It is a pleasure to have met you. Things will get better, just never lose hope."

"We will see you soon, honey." The king said, he nodded in Kilian's direction, "Mr. Jones. Have a goodnight and we shall see you in the morning." He watched them walk away hand in hand in the opposite direction as Emma came and stood next to him. He looked down at her and saw her watching them longingly.

"I want to love someone the way they love each other. It's True Love."

"I didn't know there was such a thing. I've never actually seen it, until now." Once he had learned their names, all the stories he had heard ran through his mind. The stories of The Evil Queen hunting down Snow White and placing her under a sleeping curse, and Prince Charming awakening her with True Loves kiss. He had not yet been born when it all took place, but stories as great as theirs last forever.

XXXX

 **SNOW POV  
**

She took her husband's hand as they walked down the hall towards their room. She was excited to see that Emma had a new friend in the kingdom. Most of hers were in different kingdoms, and even though she was able to see them regularly with the royal balls the families all held, it would be nice to see her have someone close to spend time with.

"How old did he say he was?" Charming asked her.

"I believe 14."

"Hmph, he seems like a nice kid, but I want to keep an eye on him for a while until we know we can trust him."

"Oh, Charming don't worry. Didn't you see how excited Emma was to have a friend here? I don't want her to be lonely."

"I don't either, but he is 14 and she is only 12."

"Oh, Charming, she will be fine. They are going to be good friends."

XXXX

 **EMMA POV**

As soon as her parents turned the corner she looked at Killian, "Come on!" and took off at a run. He followed behind her and she stopped as they came to the first room, "This is the dining hall. It's one of the biggest rooms in the palace other than the council room and the ball room. It's also the easiest room to get to. All 4 of the main corridors lead to this one room. It was made that way so it was hard to get lost."

She could see the look on his face as he took it all in, looking in every direction as not to miss anything. He walked over to one of the paintings on the wall, it was one of her favorites. It was an abstract of a man embracing a woman in dance, using every color that you could think of, "That's my favorite in the whole palace."

"This is amazing, your highness." He whispered, "The man resembles your father."

She laughed and walked up to it and tilted her head this way and that,

"Yes, I suppose it does a bit. Come on, there's loads more to see." He followed her throughout the entire castle. She took him to the kitchens where they snuck a piece of pie that had been leftover from dessert. Killian said it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted. From the kitchens they moved to the servants housing, she didn't like calling them servants, though. She knew every one of them by name. They walked by the room that held portraits of her past family members, and suits of armor. They then moved to the gardens.

All the flowers and trees that you could imagine were in that garden, "My mom always came here when she was pregnant with me. I think that's why I like it here so much."

"It's very quiet." He said taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, hinted with the fresh scent of flowers.

Watching him take everything in had been a sight. She had shown people around her home before, but it was usually her friends, each of whom had a palace of their own that they lived in. He had never set foot inside a castle, according to him.

"Would you like me to show you where you will be sleeping? I know you must be tired." He'd been through a lot today, and the night was getting late.

"That would be fine, your highness," he said stretching out his back, "I suppose I am very tired."

"Follow me." They walked back through the rest of the garden and through a doorway that would lead to the corridor he would be sleeping in. "Your room isn't very far away from mine. I'm just at the end of the opposite hall." They walked past several doors, and she stopped in front of one, "Ok, third door on the left, this is you."

She opened the door and let him inside the room, "Someone will come get you in the morning for breakfast if you feel ok. We will also have you examined by a doctor to see if you are well after everything today."

"Thank you, your highness. You have shown me such kindness. I won't forget everything your family has done for me, and I will repay them. One day."

"Killian, please call me Emma, and don't worry about a thing. We are glad to have you."

And she walked out and shut his door with a smile.

 **KILLIAN POV**

As soon as she shut to door, he tested her name, "Emma.." He smiled and crossed the room to the bed, he lay his head back on the pillow, closed his eyes, and was immediately asleep.

 **AN: sorry this one took a little longer, work has been busy. I have had quite a few favorites and followers and that makes me very excited, this story had been in my head for a while. Anyway, after the next chapter things will start moving pretty quickly and I am excited to get to the main idea:). Review and let me know if you have ideas or questions!**

 **PS. I haven't decided if there will be any fluff later on in the story that will change the rating, I will post at the beginning of that chapter if there is**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I noticed a mistake in the last chapter… Killian will be 14 in this story, not 15. I felt like 3 years was a bit of an age difference for the portion of the story where they are younger.**

Chapter 5

 **KILLIAN POV**

Terrifying. That was the way to describe his dreams the first night in the palace. Nightmares plagued every moment his eyes were shut. After the first one, he awoke screaming his brother's name as he had been in his dream. Searching the endless ocean for his brother but to no avail. He could have sworn he heard him shouting for him, for him to help him, to save him.

After that he had yet another nightmare. This one had Emma in it. He was rescued from the wreckage, only when he told her the story of what had become of Liam, she was appalled, "Why didn't you save him? Why didn't you try to look for him? What kind of brother would leave his only family to die like that?" She pushed him back over the edge of the ship, and he watched as they sailed away calling him a murderer. Drenched in sweat, he walked over to the window, looking at the vast ocean. One day, he would make his brother proud. He promised Liam's memory of this, and went back to sleep.

XXXX

A knocking at the door woke him from his finally peaceful slumber. When he peeled his eyes open the morning sun was pouring through the window and a light breeze ruffled the curtains. He grunted and rose from the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The knocking sounded again and he walked over to the door, opening it to a middle-aged balding man carrying a towel.

"Mr. Jones, breakfast will be served in the dining hall within the hour, the royal family has requested you presence should you feel well enough."

"Of course. Uhm, is there anywhere I could, you know, clean myself up?" he asked awkwardly.

"We will prepare a bath for you, and Thomas here can bathe you." He pointed behind him to an elderly man that smiled kindly when he heard his name.

"That's not, uh, necessary. I can do it, he doesn't have to."

"Very well sir, it will be brought to you momentarily. There are clothes hanging in the closet for whenever you are ready." And with that he walked away, the man Thomas following behind him.

He closed the door and walked into the closet, trying to figure out what to wear. There was never a lesson about what to wear for breakfast with the royal family after they have opened their home and saved your life. Yes, that one was definitely left out. He settled for a pair of black pants and a burgundy shirt with a black jacket. Once he had decided on his outfit and his bath drawn, he settled himself in the steaming water and instantly felt muscles relax that he didn't know he had. He scrubbed every inch of his body, even got in between his toes. Once clean, he stayed in the tub until the water was cold and his fingers and toes were wrinkled. He got out and dried off, got dressed, and tried to navigate through the hall that Emma had shown him last night.

He found that it was relatively simple and was able to get straight to the dining hall on his first try. The smells radiating through the palace had his mouth watering and when he walked through the door, he saw that the family wasn't alone.

At the table sat the king and queen, with Emma beside them. There were two others that he did not recognize. One of them was a man with receding gray hair and brown, about in his 60's. He sat next to a young boy, with red hair freckles and blue eyes. It was the boy who noticed Killian first, and he tapped the other man on the shoulder pointing to Killian, "Dad, who is that?"

The older man looked up at him and smiled, "Ah at last, we have been expecting you."

The others around the table looked and smiled at him when they noticed he was present.

"Hi, Killian!" Emma shouted.

"Why don't you join us? You must be starving." The queen motioned to the seat next to Emma, who was seated next to the younger boy. He made his way across the room, the heels of his boots echoing softly in the open space and took his seat.

"How did you sleep?" Emma asked him as his plate was set down in front of him. He had to contain himself not to shove every morsel into his watering mouth.

"Very well, your highness. Thank you. And thank you, your majesties for allowing me to stay in your home last night." He said taking a bite of anything he could get his hands on.

"Oh, you are so welcome," said the queen, "Killian, we would like to introduce you to Geppetto and Pinocchio. They are very dear friends of ours and have welcomed you to come and live with them, if you would want to."

Finishing what was in his mouth, "Thank you, I would love to come with you." He said looking at the man.

"I have always wanted sons," Geppetto told him, "Pinocchio here has been such a blessing for me to have, and I always welcome another."

"Geppetto is a carpenter, he makes some of the finest things for the palace and for the entire kingdom. Pinocchio helps him with what he can, and since you are a little older, we know he will enjoy teaching you how to do his work." Said the king.

"If memory serves me correctly, I had a grandfather in the same business. It's been an interest of mine for a few years now. I had been working on a few woodcarving items on my brother's ship." Killian told them. Conversation flowed easily. He was asked about his brother and his family and where he was from, receiving an 'I told you so' look from the princess.

After breakfast was finished and Killian had eaten way more than he should have, Geppetto and Pinocchio got up and hugged the queen, "Thank you so much for this Snow."

Emma smiled at Killian, "This isn't goodbye. I come there all the time, and if you want me to, I can come visit you tomorrow?"

"I would enjoy that, your highness. You're the only friend I have here, so a familiar face would be nice." He was taller than her so when she suddenly hugged him, it she could barely reach his chest.

XXXX

Geppetto was right saying that they didn't live far, not a ten minute walk. He didn't have much to carry, just his bag of meager belongings, most of which given to him by king and queen. As soon as he got settled Geppetto instructed him on his work, the different responsibilities he would have, how to cut and carve and measure and chop wood to build with. He liked it this way, things getting back to normal, at least as normal as they could be. He was taught about the different types of cut and how to make something bland and ordinary into something beautiful.

He wasn't asked anymore about his past, or about his brother, "I'm not going to make you talk about anything, but when you do need to talk, I'm here." And he squeezed his shoulder and continued instructing him on what to do. He knew he would like it here.

As promised, Emma came and visited him the next day. And the day after that, and the day after that. Every day for the next 3 years.

XXXX

 **3 years later…..**

He had to hurry, she'd be here soon, and it was her birthday present so he had to have it finished by the time she got here for her daily visit. The princess would be turning 15 today, and he made something especially for her.

"It looks great, son. She will love it." Geppetto said from behind him. Killian had become fairly well known in the kingdom for his abilities as a carpenter and wood carver. His work was requested almost as much as Geppetto's. All he had left to do was finish the color of the eyes, which was almost impossible to do. Emma had the most extraordinary eyes he had ever had the privilege to see.

Done.

The doll looked beautiful, carving her features in such excruciating details had taken him months to do, but she deserved nothing but the best. He carefully matched the blonde hair to Emma's and even the shape of her beautiful eyes. It looked just like her. The dress he chose for the doll was similar to the one her parents told him she'd be wearing for the ball to celebrate her 16th birthday. After admiring his work, he took the doll to an empty back room and sat it on the table. It may not be anything special to anyone else, but he knew she would love it. Just as he returned, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see her standing there. As usually, she looked beautiful enough to take his breath away. Just returning from the sword fighting lesson she had with her father, she was dressed in beige pants, a white shirt, and her brown boots with her hair over her shoulder in a braid and she was still slightly out of breath.

"Killian, hey!" she said coming over and hugging him tightly. Through the years, they had become best friends. Or, at least that's what she thought they were. He had more feelings than she would probably ever reciprocate, but the only one who knew that was Geppetto. It happened slowly, one day he realized he cared a great deal for her, and would do anything she ever asked of him.

"Hey, happy birthday, your highness!" he replied hugging her back. He still didn't like calling her by her name, her title was your highness. He was still taller than her so he had to bend down slightly, "I have a surprise for you."

"Killian, I asked you not to get me anything." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, and I promised I wouldn't. So I didn't." stepping behind her he placed his hands over her eyes, "trust me?"

"Of course."

He slowly led her to the back room where he'd hidden the doll. Once directly in front of the table, he moved his hands so she could see his work. There was a sharp intake of breath as she walked closer to it and gently picked it up.

"Did you make this?" she had it cupped in her hand, gently holding it as if she were scared it would shatter.

"Aye, happy birthday." Smiling gently down at her, he watched her turn the doll over and marvel at it.

'Killian, this is beautiful. Thank you." She set the doll back down on the table and walked over to him slowly. He opened his arms, expecting her to hug him. Once she got to him, she looked up, stood on her toes, and kissed him.

When the shock wore off after the first second, he realized what was actually happening. The kiss was soft, and gentle. Each of them testing the waters. He didn't want to get to needy, afraid he might scare her. She stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the collar to deepen their kiss. He felt her tongue trace his bottom lip, he willingly obliged and their mouths were moving in perfect rhythm. He cupped the back of her head and his thumb was tracing her jawline. He could feel her breath coming faster as her hand moved from his collar into his hair.

They were wrenched apart when they heard someone walk into the shop and start talking to Geppetto.

 **AN: Ahhh I have been waiting to write this chapter:). I love Killian and Emma together so much. I like the responses I'm getting to this so far and I am really enjoying writing it. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow, it will be a little sad, but things will work out:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**EMMA POV**

Their kiss was really something. She hadn't meant for it to get as heated as it did, a simple kiss between friends is all she intended. When her lips touched his, though, the thirst she had been feeling for years was finally quenched. He most likely didn't feel the same tensions that she did. Killian was always really formal with her, even though she was closer to him than she had been with anyone. Anytime she wrote to her friends, the letter always contained news of Killian.

When she saw the doll that he'd made for her, she was touched. It probably took him months to do all the work to make the doll this beautiful. The gown she was dressed in was a brilliant red, with a tight corset and a flowing bottom. Her hair was pinned on top of her head, and he even painted the different sections slightly different colors of gold to show how it was sectioned.

"Your highness, forgive me. That was not good form." She looked up at him and he was hanging his head.

"Killian, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You're the princess. I should have shown restraint."

"I kissed you because I wanted to. Did you not want to kiss me back? Is that why you are being hard on yourself about it?" she asked him, feeling guilty. She felt tears gather in her eyes and she turned away, he wouldn't see her cry.

"Your highness," he took her hand and turned her around to face him, "not wanting to kiss you back was the last thing on my mind."

They heard Geppetto yell for him, "Killian, could you come here for a moment, please?"

"Just a minute, I'll be right there." He cupped her face in his hand, "I'll be right back."

She watched him walk away, her stomach falling with each step. Their first kiss had played through her mind a million times, but none of them had ended with her feeling like this. Only when he left the room and shut the door behind him, did she allow a tear to escape. He acted like he wanted to, until they stopped. It was as if he was upset because it was her. He looked at her like a little sister, she imagined. She turned around and picked up the doll he made her. She would always cherish this. She had to admit, the doll looked just like her. The gown he'd picked was beautiful.

Cheers of excitement from the next room interrupted her thoughts. She placed the doll back on the table and followed behind where Killian had just left.

She opened the door and saw Geppetto embracing Killian, and there was Graham standing in the doorway smiling at the pair. Killian was holding a letter in his hand.

"Your highness! I've been accepted into the naval academy! They are taking me in at 17." he exclaimed when he saw her.

"Killian, that's great!" she said walking over and looking at the letter. As she continued reading, her excitement slowly went away.

 _Mr. Jones, we are writing to inform you that we have reviewed your application, and are eager to announce you have been accepted into the program. Due to the references you listed, we are willing to make an exception to the minimum age limit. We would like to invite you to begin training at the end of the week._

There was more in the letter, but that was all she could focus on. He was leaving… in 4 days. She didn't know how long he would be gone, and the thought of his departure was physically painful. He had been a part of her life every day for 3 years. She thought she would have a few more months to say goodbye, he had only turned 17 three months ago. Those wanting to go aren't normally even considered until they are 18.

"Who was the reference they are talking about?" she asked trying to sound indifferent.

"It was me," Graham spoke up from the door. "I vouched for him, and said that he would be a great candidate to have now, even at his young age. We've been working on his sailing and other important things that you learn in the academy, and he has exceeded even my expectations, so I put a good word in and got him in a year early." He smiled at Killian and slapped him on the shoulder, "Well, you have a lot to get ready. I'll leave you all to it and will see you in 4 days." And with that, he left.

Killian and Geppetto started talking about what things he would need to take with him and who would pick up the slack with work, and how to tell Pinocchio, but Emma was in her own, painful bubble. She knew he would be leaving, they both knew it. From the first day they met, he'd told her that he was going to go into the navy. He wanted to be just like his brother, but she thought their goodbye would be months away, not in a few days.

"Your highness? Is something wrong?" he grabbed her hand and she put on her best face that she could.

"I'm really happy for you, Killian. This is what you've wanted to do for as long as we've known each other. I'm really proud of you, but I'm really going to miss you." Her voice betrayed her and cracked.

"I'll miss you, too." He pulled her in for a tight embrace, and she let the tears go. Her jaw was cramping trying to hold them back for so long, and he let her cry. Yes, she was happy for him, more than she could put into words because this was his dream. He held her for a few more moments, her eyes were puffy, her nose was running, and his shirt was soaked.

"This is your dream, Killian. I really am very happy for you." She looked up at him and he wiped the tears off her face. He pulled her chin up to make her look at him,

"There isn't a day that will go by, that I won't think of you."

She chuckled, "good." She put her head against his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. The doll he made her watching their embrace from the other room.

XXXX

Killian's last days passed in a blur. It was a combination of excitement and sadness for the both of them, they both knew that these last few days were going to be the last they would have in a while, so they spent all the time they could together. Her parents excused her from her lessons, and Killian was excused from work. They walked to the ocean, they walked through the palace and the gardens, and they walked through the town. They didn't always talk, sometimes they just walked and enjoyed the others company. He'd be gone for 6 months. They figured that what he learned with Graham put him in with those who'd already been in the academy longer, so they weren't going to make him stay away as long as normal. They didn't kiss again. She knew for her it would make things harder. What he thought about it, she wasn't sure.

The night before he left she didn't sleep. She knew if she closed her eyes, morning would come that much sooner and he would be leaving. She held her doll close and cried into her pillow. When her body won and she succumbed to slumber, her dreams were filled with Killian. His intense blue eyes, his mesmerizing smile, and the feeling of his hand cupping her face in is calloused hands.

When the light coming through her window woke her, she jumped out of bed, grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt that she could find, slipped on her boots and ran. First, Geppetto's shop, but when she got there all she saw was the old man sanding a rocking horse.

"Where is he? Where's Killian?" she asked him franticly.

"Your highness you just missed him, hurry you can catch him before he leaves." He said with a wave of his hand towards the dock. She didn't wait for him to finish, taking off at a dead run she headed towards the docks where she could see the waiting ship. As she got closer, she could see the bodies aboard and the movement of the crew. A lone figure was walking towards the ship with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Killian!" she screamed, praying he would hear her. He stopped and turned around to see her running to him, he dropped his bag and caught her as she jumped in his arms.

"I didn't think I'd get to say goodbye." She said, very much out of breath.

"Oh your highness, I wouldn't leave without a proper goodbye." He said setting her down and placing a fallen piece of hair behind her ear, "it may seem like a long time, but it will pass. I'll be back before you've realized I'm gone."

"If anything happens to you, Killian…." She said not knowing how to finish. What would she do if something happened? She didn't even know.

"Emma, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving." And he kissed her. Though not as demanding as their first kiss, it was bliss. _He called me Emma._ She thought as he pulled away, "Write to me." He said as he walked away, boarding the ship to take him away from her, but towards what he had always wanted.

"Come back to me." She said to the air where he once stood.

 **AN: So Killain is gone:( this was the sad part I was talking about. Im posting this late and I'm exhausted, so proof reading was a struggle. Review and let me know if you like the direction I'm taking or if you have any questions! Big thank you to all who have favorited the story or myself, or if you have reviewed or followed the story! Hope you all like this so far, I know I do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait you guys! Working and my birthday was yesterday, plus getting back into Supernatural. But here's the next chapter:D**

Chapter 7

Killian POV

Walking away from her was the hardest thing he'd done in his 17 years. His goodbye this morning with Geppetto had been hard, and even harder was the goodbye with Pinocchio. Emma though had always had a special place in his heart, and he already looked forward to his return. He boarded the ship and went to see the captain, as his letter instructed him to do. He was directed to the captain's quarters by a man in a red hat. Knocking on the door, he was instructed to come inside.

The captain was a tall man with a slight scruff on his face, dark features and dark eyes and hair. He was standing at a table in the center of the room, looking over a map. As he stood, he naturally swayed with the rocking of the ship, he'd obviously spent most of his life at sea.

"Ah, Mr. Jones. It is nice to meet you. I am Captain Connors. You will be sailing under my command. Grab a bunk, lessons begin at dawn." And with that he turned away to continue studying his map.

"Thank you, captain." He said as he backed out of the room. He walked to the bow of the ship and looked at the palace. _Not a day will go by that I won't think of you._ "Day one." He thought to himself as he walked back along the ship.

 **Emma POV**

He's gone. She didn't leave the spot where she stood until his ship left. When she turned around to start the lonely walk home, all she could think of was him. His kiss as he left her, his promise he would think of her every day, and the way he cupped her face. In her head, she kept telling herself that if she kept herself busy with her studies and the lessons with her father, that 6 months would fly by. When he came back, what would happen between them? She knew that she felt something for him, but did he feel something for her? His reaction after she kissed him the first time, she thought that maybe he only felt a friendship towards her. However, the way he talked to her and kissed her when he left made her think that he did.

When she got home, the first thing she did was run to her room and clutch her doll, named Killy. It was her favorite present, even more than the horse from her mother and small sword from her father. It was the most precious gift she'd received. She fell asleep holding her, and thinking of Killian.

A soft knock at the door woke her, and she opened her eyes to see her parents standing there.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" her mom asked, walking over and sitting down beside her.

"I'm ok. It's going to be a long 6 months. It hasn't even been a full day and I already miss him." She said. She wanted to cry, but she hated crying. It made her feel weak, but she was all cried out. All Emma could do was cling to her pillow and Killy.

"It will get easier, dear. You just have to get into a new routine. After sword lessons, why don't we all go horseback riding together? The weather is getting nicer, and we could always spend more time together just the three of us." Her dad offered.

"That sounds nice, dad." Sitting up, Snow and Charming game over and hugger her tightly, "I love you guys. Thank you for making me feel better."

"We love you, Emma."

XXXX

The next day, after her sword fighting lesson, instead of running to Geppetto's, she ran to the stables to saddle her new horse. Her mother and father followed close behind her to saddle theirs. The family rode out a few moments later and they rode through the woods until it was dark out and their horses couldn't see a thing, and neither could they. They laughed and raced and her parents even brought lunch, so they found a meadow and had a picnic and just enjoyed their time together.

When they arrived back at the stables that night they took care of their horses and she went to her room. Deciding to write to Killian, Emma sat down at her desk and told him all about her day, just as she would had he been here.

 **SNOW POV**

"We should have told her today." She said looking out their window.

"I know, but today wouldn't have been a good time, she was upset over Killian." Charming responded coming and wrapping his arms around her.

"She's taking him leaving a lot harder than I would have thought."

"I know, me too. Which is why we shouldn't say anything to her just yet. Maybe on the ball next year for her birthday."

"You want to wait a whole year? That's a year that she could be getting to know him," she leaned into his arms, "She's not going to like this. I think she loves him."

"He's not appropriate for a princess to marry." He said stiffly.

"Charming, look at us. I was a bandit and you were a shepherd, how can we pass judgement on who our daughter can love? Emma is the daughter of True Love, how can we honestly keep her from her chance at her own?"

"I would never change how our lives worked out, Snow. You know that, but she has had a lot of suitors that we've combed through carefully. I think he is our best chance. She already knows him, which means she wouldn't be meeting a complete stranger, and he cares for her greatly. He's always helped us watch over her. I really believe she could come to care for him."

"He's a good match, but I think her heart is with Killian."

"She's only 15, we will introduce them and see how things play out until the ball to celebrate her 16th birthday. Then, we will tell her that he is who we have arranged for her to marry. Now Snow, just because our marriage wasn't arranged, doesn't mean she won't love him as much as I love you. "

"It doesn't feel right, Charming. How can he be right for her when he isn't that much higher than Killian? Even I've grown to like the boy, he is very respectable."

"Always have hope. I have faith that things will work out, however they are supposed to. Tomorrow, she will go riding with him after our lesson, and from there we will see how things go." He said ignoring her question.

 **EMMA POV**

Her father was rather quiet during their lesson the next day, and she was actually able to beat him once.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm great sweetie, why do you ask?"

"Because, you never let me win. And now I've won twice."

"You can see right through me. Let's call it an early session today. Head down to the stables, there's someone there who would like to say hello." He said sheathing his sword. Turning and running down to the stables, she didn't want to get her hopes up, but the first person she thought of was Killian. She knew it wouldn't be, but she thought of him none the less.

When she got into the stables she was surprised to see Graham saddling one of the horses.

"Ah, hello princess. How are you on this beautiful day?" he asked her.

"I'm good, Graham. How are you?" she asked. She began saddling her horse as he talked to her. They rode out and talked about a little bit of everything, from her lessons, to her hobbies, and her birthday and friends. She asked how Killian was doing, but he hadn't seen him since he left.

XXXX

The routine she had with Graham continued on, and every day after their ride, she would go and write to Killian. He always wrote her back, telling of life in the academy and about ship life and all the things he was learning. She joked that by the time her retuned, she would know as much as he did. Everyday there were letters sent and received. As soon as she read one from him, she wrote one back.

One day, there wasn't a letter. She tried not to get worried when she woke up and there was no dove at the window carrying a letter. She tried to go on about her business as if she had read his comforting words. When she went on her ride with Graham she was more silent than normal and he offered to let her end the ride early if she wasn't feeling well. She took that chance and went back up to her room to wait for word from Killian. It was dark by the time the letter got to her window, and she struggled to read it by candlelight.

He was happy, an officer had been visiting the ship, and was impressed with Killian's navigation and map reading abilities. He wanted him on his ship as soon as he graduated. They had a mission to another realm planned, supposedly there was something special about this ship, the Jewel of the Realm that allowed it to travel between different worlds. He would be joining right after graduation, which was custom to have out on the sea. She wouldn't even see him after graduation. These past 5 months had crawled by and every day she knew that she was one day closer to seeing him, now she wouldn't see him for another 6 months.

 **AN: So what do you think about Snow and Charming trying to force her to marry Graham? I liked Graham in the show so I had to give him a shot. Next Chapter will be another jump, and I'll try to post it soon! Thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favorites!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **SNOW POV**

She hated feeling like she was lying to Emma. Was she actually lying to her? No. But she didn't know why her and her father had set her up to spend more time with Graham. She knew that Graham deeply cared for Emma, he had said so himself. That was one reason Charming had decided to try and help the two along in their relationship. She knew that Graham could make her happy, they were very similar. Both kind hearted, but stubborn, always put others happiness before their own, and he had known Emma her entire life. He had sworn to always protect her, and he was the only one she trusted with her daughter's happiness. Charming tried to tell her that just because their true love was something they walked into, doesn't mean that Emma couldn't fall into hers. He felt that if Emma could love anyone, it would be Graham and that their true love could develop over time. She told herself that she was doing the best for her daughter, setting her up to fall in love with Graham, but her heart told her it was all wrong.

Killian on the other hand had been a part of her life every day, since she was 12. Emma had never expressed feelings for him, other than friendship. However, her reactions once he was gone reminded her of how she felt when she thought she wouldn't see Charming again. He'd been to her home more times than she could count, and even she had come to know the young man fairly well. He was also kind and very much a gentleman with a good heart. He'd had a rough start, never knowing his mother. Losing his father at a young age, and not even knowing what happened to him, and then his brother dying. She watched her daughter interact with him, and could see how happy he made her. The two could talk for hours over dinner if the food wouldn't get cold. Charming didn't feel like Killian was fit for his daughter, no matter how much she tried to reason with him. He argued that Graham was older and in a higher position as a lieutenant, soon to be captain, of his own ship. In Killian's defense, he was able to get into the academy early, and that rarely happened.

Killian would return in a month from the academy, and she could tell that Emma was getting more and more excited. His name continued to be a topic of discussion, to which Charming would quickly change. She didn't completely understand why her husband didn't like they boy, he had never been anything but respectful to the both of them, and always went above and beyond for her daughter. Emma running into her room crying interrupted her thought process.

"Emma, honey what is it?" she asked as her daughter jumped into her arms.

"Mom, it's from Killian," she said showing her a letter, "He's already been assigned as a navigator as soon as he graduates. I won't even get to see him until they get back!" she cried into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It's ok, dear. What did you do the last 5 months to make the time pass?"

"We wrote letters every day. We talked just like we would have if he was here. But every one that came back I knew it was a day closer. Now it's like I have to start all over again."

"It will go by just as quickly as these 5 months did, darling. You'll see. Did he tell you what ship?"

"It's called the Jewel of the Realm. He said that something about it gave it a special ability, It can go to other realms, mom what other realms are there?" she asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"There are a few, usually travel to one requires a portal. You can use a magic bean usually. Did he say what the realm was called?"

"Somewhere called Neverland, have you ever heard of it?"

"It doesn't sound familiar," she said. "That's why they wanted him as a navigator, they are going to a completely different realm," she paused to think of the right words to help Emma. "I believe he will still be traveling with Captain Connors, he is his instructor in the academy. He is an accomplished captain and if he personally requested Killian, that is pretty impressive. They will be perfectly fine with him in charge."

"So, you know him?" Emma asked

"We've spoken, but I've heard more about him. Killian will be fine, they've been sailing together the whole time he's been in training. Plus, 6 months from now means he should be back by your birthday. Which, I have something that may make you feel better. I know your birthday is months away, but this may elevate your spirits.

She walked to her closet and reached around until she felt the fabric, "Close your eyes."

 **EMMA POV**

"Close your eyes." Her mother said. And she did, having no idea what her mother was doing.

"Ok, open them!"

When she opened her eyes and saw it, she was speechless. In her mother's arms was a stunning red ball gown. It was the same one her doll was wearing. Long and flowing with a low cut corset, long sleeves, and a touch of beading around the bodice.

"He didn't know how to dress your doll, so I showed this to him and he got his inspiration."

"Mom, its beautiful!" she walked over to it and held the silk fabric between her fingers, "is it for my birthday?"

"Yes, 16 is a big year for you. You will look absolutely stunning in this."

She hugged her mother, "Thank you. You've really made me feel better. I got so upset when I read his letter. I had been waiting on it all day and didn't even get to finish my ride with Graham, and when I did get it, I was devastated." She hated hearing that he was going to be away for even longer.

"Have you been enjoying the rides with Graham?" her mom asked.

"Yes, I look forward to it every day. We talk about him growing up and saving you. He told me what it was like to not have a heart one day. Mom, it sounded horrible. I can't imagine ever feeling that empty inside."

"When I found out what Regina did because of me, I was horrified. He lost his heart because of me. I will always be grateful to him."

"He's a great person." She said smiling, "He'd sacrifice anything for someone he cares about."

"Yes he would."

"I think I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day and I have lessons with dad early tomorrow. I love you mom, goodnight." After a hug in return, she left and headed to her room. She got to her bedroom and lit a candle to write her reply to Killian. She told him that her mother showed her the dress, and that she absolutely loved it. She was jealous that he got to see it before she did. She told him how she couldn't wait to see him again, and made him promise that he would be back by her birthday. She attached the letter to a dove and sent it out the window, blew out her candle and went to sleep.

 **AN: alright guys, I did a POV from Snow because I felt like there were a few people wondering about them wanting Emma with Graham. Do I think they would arrange for her to marry someone completely unwillingly? No, but this is fanfiction, and I thought this would add an interesting twist. IF you remember, Charming and Snow were both trying to make her see reason and give Neal a chance when he was on the show, and many times Charming told Killian he would never get Emma. I didn't like Neal, so I made it with Graham instead. I don't feel like they are acting 'too out of character to be Snowing and Captain Swan' because, as I said, its fanfiction. And sorry this one took a while:( Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Maybe I should have put a warning in the beginning that the characters in my story aren't going to be exactly the same as in the show. A lot of things that shaped the characters in the show, didn't happen in my story. So, if you don't like the way I have my characters, I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep them exactly how they are in OUAT because if every person who wrote for the show did that.. it would be really boring. But anyway, thank you to the reviews and here is the next chapter.**

 **EMMA POV**

The night before her 16th birthday, she couldn't sleep from her excitement. The fact that tomorrow was her birthday was meager to her being able to see Killian again. He told her the mission was a success to Neverland, and they were on their way back, his letter today told her he'd be back in the Enchanted Forest by morning. Each time she closed her eyes, they were open again not 5 minutes later hoping that more time had passed than just a few moments, she didn't want to oversleep and miss his ship coming to dock in the morning. It had been almost a year since she had seen him and letters daily did not come close to actually being able see him and hug him again. Was he taller? Stronger? Was his hair still short or was it longer? Did he meet someone? Thoughts of the different possibilities of changes in him flew through her mind until she finally rolled over, clutched Killy, and fell asleep.

As soon as the first rays of sunlight were shining through her window, she was up. She darted to the window and looked out to see the ants of people in the village below getting their day started. Guards patrolling the walls around the palace. She smiled and ran to her closet. She grabbed her pants and a loose blouse; what she would normally wear anytime she'd go visit him after lessons. She ran out the door, down the halls, and into the dining room where her family was enjoying their breakfast when she skidded to a halt by the table.

"Emma, dear! Happy Birthday!" Her mom said coming over and hugging her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Emma. We love you" Her father said hugging her after her mother stood aside. She loved it when her father hugged her, always cupping the back of her head to hold her close.

"Thank you, guys!" wiping tears from her eyes she stood back and smiled at them.

"Are you hungry? We've had them make your favorite for your birthday." Snow told her gesturing to the table filled with sweets and pastries and different breakfast foods.

"No, I'm going down to the docks to wait for Killian. He's due back today." She hugged both her parents and ran out the door with her mother screaming behind her,

"Be back before sundown so you can prepare for the ball tonight!" she heard them shout.

"I will!" she ran out the doors, down the stairs and headed towards the docks. She ran through the gates of the palace and thought of the first time she had met him, and that reminded her that she dreamed of that day last night. Remembering the day he was found reminded her of the coin that she found on deck that day. It lay hidden away in her room in a corner of her nightstand, where it had been untouched for years. She hadn't told a soul about its existence, not even Killian knew she had it.

She kept running and she passed Gepetto's shop and thought of all the times she visited there. The pair truly made each other happy. Gepetto was a good match for a father figure to him, and Killian was good for him and Pinocchio. She stopped and knocked on the door to see if he was home. She heard a shuffling inside and the older man opened the door and smiled widely when he saw her, "Ah, princess! You look as radiant as ever. Happy birthday my dear." He said.

"You remembered my birthday?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. This was one day that Killian always remembered, so I will always remember it too."

"I'm actually going down to the docks to meet him, would you want to come with me?"

He looked at her sadly, "You didn't hear? A terrible storm blew in last night and none of the ships that were still out were able to dock this morning. They had to stop in a town not far from here. I assume that they set sail this morning and should be here by tonight."

"He's not here yet? Is he ok?"

"Oh he's fine. I got a letter just a moment ago. You had probably already left by the time it yours arrived. He said that he's ok and that his ship is fine, and that he will be here for your ball, your highness." He told her.

"I'm going to go on ahead and go to the docks. Maybe they have already left and they could be here soon. Thank you!" she said and took off again. She was sad that he wasn't already there when she arrived. She checked the name of every ship docked in the area, none of them were the Jewel of the Realm. To pass the time, she looked round the little shops that were selling clothes and hats and all different things. She was recognized and greeted by most of the shop owners who offered her anything she wanted free of charge, which she respectfully declined. Just because she was a princess didn't mean that she didn't like to pay for what she wanted.

By the time she finished looking, the sun was high in the sky, signaling that it was around noon. She returned to her search. As the day had gone by, there were many more ships docked than there was this morning. She was sure that Killian would be back by now, but as she kept looking and getting closer to the end, each time she saw a ship that wasn't his her heart sunk a little farther.

She stood on the edge looking out to the ocean, looking for the white sails and the flag of her kingdom blowing in the wind. She saw nothing except a vast, endless blue. She knew that she would need to leave soon in order to be ready in time. Her mother taught her that it wasn't very polite to keep everyone waiting for her. That didn't stop her from standing on the edge of the docks until the sun slowly began to sink.

It was her mother that broke her from her place.

"Emma? Its time sweetheart, we have to start getting you ready."

"He promised he would be here in time, mom. Just like I promised that I'd be waiting for him." She told her mother, not moving from where she stood.

"There is still time for him to make it, but you need to be ready on time. You know what I always tell you, that its not polite to.."

"To keep people waiting. I know, but just a few more minutes? Please?" she turned and looked at her mom who already had a head full of curls.

"Ok, I'll wait with you." Her mom came up behind her and put her arm around her shoulders. She leaned into her embrace and sighed. She knew that she needed to leave, but she couldn't. She promised him. A few more minutes go by and she takes in a deep breath and sighs, "Ok, let's go."

"He'll be here, Emma. Always have hope."

"Thanks mom. I love you." She told her wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you, too. Now, lets go get you ready! And I have another surprise for you when we get to the palace." They walked together, past all the little shops and people bowing their respects to the queen and princess. They walked through the gates and her jaw nearly dropped when the door opened and she saw who was standing there.

"Elsa!" She shouted and ran into her best friends arms.

"Happy birthday, Emma!" She shouted.

"When did you get here?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" she started firing off questions before she could answer the first one.

"Your parents and I thought it would be a good idea to surprise you, and I arrived just before your mother came to get you."

"Oh I've missed you so much!" she told her, hugging her again.

"I've missed you too. Now, let's go get you ready. You can't be late to your own ball."

Happier than she had been in months, she talked with Elsa as she and her mother prepared her for the ball. They talked about everything from lessons, writing to Killian every day, to riding with Graham every day. She described Graham and she thought Elsa would melt.

"Oh, he sounds dreamy." She said and they laughed

They put her hair in a neat bun with little makeup, bright red lipstick, and a petite tiara atop her head. With the low cut ball gown, she had to admit they had done a good job. She felt beautiful looking in the mirror and twirling in her dress.

Her mom had tears in her eyes when she looked at her daughter. She would not cry.

"You're such a beautiful young lady, Emma. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." She said smiling over at her.

Someone cleared their throat from the door and she saw her father standing there.

"You look stunning, Emma." She walked over to him and jumped into his arms, "You're not my little princess anymore."

"I'll always be your little princess, dad." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's time to go down there, are you ready?" he asked taking her hand and placing it on his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

As they walked toward the ballroom, the music progressively got louder and louder, the ball had already started. She stayed on her fathers arm, and Elsa and her mother were in front of them. When they got to the main doors, they were opened from the outside and Elsa walked through first, followed by her mother. The music stopped as her father escorted her through the door.

"Please welcome Princess Emma, and King Charming."

Everyone bowed deeply as they walked through the crowd into the middle where an area had been cleared. It was traditional for the father to have the first dance when the princess came of age. When they reached the clearing everyone looked to them and she felt every set of eyes in the ball room fall to her and her father.

"Don't let me fall, dad."

"Never."

When the music began to play, she let her father lead her around the dance floor. She felt confident in her dancing because of her lessons, but having every person in the room watching you was making her nervous. She kept glancing around at people and smiling awkwardly.

"You're a natural," he told her, "just like your mother."

She smiled and continued dancing until the music stopped. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as her mother came up to her and hugged her again. Her father then took her mother and started dancing with her. As others filled onto the dance floor she stood there smiling at all of them.

A tap on the shoulder made her turn around, and she saw Graham's familiar face.

"Hello, princess. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Graham. You look pretty great yourself." She'd never seen graham in anything except his comfortable riding clothes, so she was surprised at how good he looked when he was all cleaned up.

"Thank you, would you do me the honor? Dance with me?" he asked her holding out his hand which she took happily. He was a great dancer, he led her around the dance floor smoothly and she felt like a true princess. The song finished but they didn't separate. Waiting for the next song to start, they both were smiling and having a great time when she heard a familiar voice that gave her butterflies.

"Excuse me, sir, may I cut in?"

She looked over Grahams shoulder to see Killian standing there.

 **KILLIAN POV**

He had to hurry. He felt terrible that he was late, but he wouldn't miss her ball, he refused. As soon as the ship docked he ran home so he could change to find his father working on a rocking horse, sitting on his bench, at the same table in the same spot it had been in when he left.

"Dad…." He said and the look of joy that crossed his father's face when he saw him made him realize how much he'd missed him.

"Son! Welcome back! You look great. All in one piece, yes?" he asked holding him at arm's length giving him a once over.

"Yeah, I'm all in one piece. It's great to be back." He set down his pack and looked around, not a single thing had changed.

"You have to tell me all about everything, but after the ball. It's already started. Do you have a nice coat and pants?"

"I do, I bought something." He answered digging around in his back and pulling out a brown jacket and black pants. He quickly bather and shaved, polished his boots and got dressed faster than he ever had before. He looked in the mirror and Gepetto stood beside him. Killian was taller than him now, "You look like a prince, son. Go, have a great time. I know you've missed her." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked over to continue working on the rocking horse.

Walking out the door he ran to the palace. As he got closer, torches lit his way and he was reminded of the first time he had ever stepped foot in the palace. Torches guided him to the palace then, and now they guided him back. The music was steadily getting louder as he got closer. He ran through the doors and heard them announcing her, he was pretty sure he saw a flash of red through the door to the ballroom.

Waiting a moment to slip in, he followed them through the door and saw her dancing with her father. She was a vision in red. Absolutely beautiful, she danced with grace and her smile never left her face. As he watched and the song ended, she kissed her father, and he led Queen Snow off to go dance. This was his chance. Walking towards her, he stopped when he saw a man already talking to her. She smiled at the man fondly, though he didn't know who he was.

He led her off and he watched them. She looked happy. Her smile was as radiant as ever as she talked with the stranger while they danced. The two spun around, and he realized who she was dancing with. It was Graham. He had always suspected Graham had feelings for Emma, and watching him as they danced, he knew it to be true. He looked at Emma as if she were water in the middle of the desert. The song felt like the longest he'd ever heard, and when they finally stopped spinning he walked behing graham and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, may I cut in?" he asked trying to keep his good form code.

Graham turned around and saw him and shook his hand, "Ah, welcome back Killian. How were the seas? I'm glad to see your safe return."

"Thank you, I'm glad to be back. If you don't mind?" he said releasing Grahams hand.

"Of course," he looked at Emma, "Until next time, your highness." He said and walked off into the crowd.

That left Killian and Emma alone. Neither of them said anything and neither of them moved, they just stared at each other and he faintly heard a new song begin. When a smile slowly formed on his face she smiled back and he pulled her into his arms and knew he was home.

She started crying then. He pulled her back and wiped tears that had fallen onto her cheeks, "Why are you crying?" he asked laughing.

"I've missed you!" she told him playfully punching his arm.

"The song has started, I think we are supposed to be dancing."

"You know how to dance?" she asked him skeptically.

"Yes, this is a waltz and there's only one rule," he placed his arms around her and put her arms around his neck, "pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

And they danced.

 **AN: ok so this one took forever and im super sorry:(. A lot's been going on and have been out of town. Killian is back! I've been looking forward to this part and super happy they are back together. So I came up with an idea that might not make you guys think charming is being so different. It will happen in the next few chapters. I didn't think I was writing him as a bad person, just thought it would be an interesting twist if her parents wanted her to marry Graham. Yeah its not in their character for the show, but thought it might make things different. Anyway, review and let me know how you liked the chapter:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHARMING POV  
**

He couldn't believe that the beauty on the dance floor was his daughter. She was He recalled like it was yesterday when he first found out that Snow was pregnant. He never thought he could feel that happy again, and he knew now that he was wrong. In this moment, he was happier than he'd been in his entire life. She was happy, and she was his daughter.

He'd been approached by many suitors, regarding Emma's hand in marriage. They'd been coming since she was barely a teenager. Though she didn't know about many of them. As her father, he felt that it was his job to weed through those who only wanted her for her title and the throne that she was heir to. He was skilled at knowing who was false with the proclamations, and not one of those who had asked for his daughters hand had succeeded in convincing him that they wanted her for love.

Except one.

It was not too long after her 14th birthday when Graham came up to him. He was walking through the gardens when he heard footsteps coming up behind him, "Hello your majesty, I was just looking for you." He said coming to a stop and not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Graham. What is it?" he asked.

"There is something that I wish to tell you. It is something that I should have spoken of long ago, but you see, with all the others that have come to ask for the hand of the princess, I didn't feel as if it were my place to inform you of the feelings that I have for Princess Emma. I have feelings for her that a man in my position should not have."

"A man in your position? What do you mean?" the news that he had feelings for Emma had really come to no shock to him. He was not blind. He'd noticed the fondness in his eyes when he was around Emma or any time her name was mentioned.

"I mean that I am much older than her, and I consider myself a trusted friend of yourself and the queen," he looked up at him, "I don't feel that it is right for me to have such feelings. I care for her greatly."

"Of course you do, she's becoming an amazing young woman."

"Yes, your majesty, she is. I can't help but think that she doesn't think of me in that way."

"Emma is her own person," he said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I have never wanted to promise my daughter to any man. I just happen to know her very well, and feel as if I know when someone is actually coming to me to tell me they want to be a king… or to convince me that they love her."

"so, you're not upset with me for feeling the way I do?" Graham asked him skeptically, "I have seen you with others… I don't think some of them will ever want to return."

"A trusted friend of the family has feelings for my only daughter, the same man who saved my wife, when his own death was almost certain. How could I be angry? I'm not the least bit angry with you. I'm happy you said something. I know you would protect her and do anything for her, and she will always need that, because of who she is, and who our enemies are."

"I would do anything to protect her, or your family." He promised.

He looked at the other man and tried to imagine him married to his daughter. And smiled.

"I cannot promise you to Emma. It is up to her whom she shall love and marry. It is in my power, however, to make more time available for you to spend with her, to see if feelings develop." He would never make his only daughter marry someone that she wouldn't be happy with. Knowing what it felt like to have his true love in his life made him want the same thing for his daughter.

He thought Show hated him when they first met, considering they met after she robbed him, who could blame him, but over a series of events, he fell deeply in love with her and knew that he wanted to be with her always. He would do whatever he could to be sure that Emma married her True Love, whoever that may be.

 **GRAHAM POV**

She was 16 now, and an absolute beauty. Grace of her mother and stubbornness of her father made for a hell of a combination in the young princess. He stood at the back of the crowd watching as she danced with Killian Jones. He has his hands in his pockets and his fingers wrapped around the simple silver ring he had purchased just today. Silver with a single diamond, surrounded by black diamonds. He was going to ask her after their next dance.

They'd spent so much time together over the past few months, he was nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. He loved her. He'd only told Snow and Charming about his feelings, and he hadn't even told them he loved her.

As the song ended and everyone applauded the band, he headed towards her.

"Excuse me, may I cut in and finish our dance your highness?" he asked smiling at her and kissing her hand. He was aware of the eyes of Killian on his back, but he was only focused on his princess.

"Of course." Killian said.

She watched Killian go, then placed her arms around Graham's neck.

"My feet hurt." She said laughing, "I feel like I've been dancing for hours."

"You have your highness. But you look marvelous while you do it. Not a single fry eye while you danced with your father."

"Including mine." She sighed, "So 16, I don't feel any different. Tomorrow will be the same as yesterday."

"You never know your highness. Tonight, something amazing might happen."

They danced for the rest of the song and when it ended, he took her by the hand, "Come out to the gardens for some fresh air with me?"

"That sounds amazing."

He led her through the crowd, through the curtains, and out the door. They could still hear the murmurs of the crowd along with the crickets, and the blinking flied were out giving them a light show.

"Are you enjoying your party, your highness?" he asked sitting on a bench.

"Yes, I've had a great time, but my feet really do hurt." She said rubbing her ankles and sitting beside him.

"it would be our secret if you wanted to take off your shoes."

"Done." She said and they were off before he could blink.

He picked one up, "How on earth do you walk in these? I could walk with a peg leg easier than with these."

"I've just grown accustomed to them," she shrugged, "it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes, very beautiful." He answered looking at her. He started fishing in his pocket, and the butterflies in his stomach intensified, "Emma? I've know you your entire life. I swore to your parents I'd always watch over you and protect you. As the years went by, you became more and more unique. I've never met anyone quite like you, especially a princess. You have the most generous heart, you're brave, and kind, and intelligent, you have the same respects from your people to your parents. You treat everyone as though they were important. And that is why you are such an amazing, beautiful woman. So I want to ask you… Emma… will you marry me?" he got down on his knee and produced the ring. She took in a startled breath and looked at the ring and then at him.

 **EMMA POV**

"Emma…. Will you marry me?" he asked getting down on his knee. When she saw the ring, she was shocked. It was beautiful. Then she looked at Graham and saw nothing but love reflecting back in his eyes.

She did love him….. in a way. She knew he would always be there for her, protect her, and love her. She was happy when they spent time together and could spend a lot of time with him and always be happy. She looked at the room where they had just left and saw her parents trying to hide, but watching. So they knew?

When she looked back to Graham she saw his face starting to fall. So she just answered, "yes graham, I'll marry you." And she smiled holding out her left hand.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled and laughed, placing the ring upon her finger, and she held it out to look at it. it felt odd having a ring on her hand. He took her by the chin, and moved in slowly, and kissed her gently. It was their first kiss, and a nice kiss at that. But as soon as she did it, one thing popped into her head.

Killian's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN** : **I am so sorry about the wait….. I had some serious writers block. The first paragraph stayed on my computer for at least 2 weeks. Also had some drama with where I was going to live my last year of college. Any who….. big chapter this one. I noticed things were moving slowly so this one is going to have a lot in it.**

 **EMMA POV**

All her life, she'd been a witness to the true love of her parents. Being their daughter, it was always expected for her to find her own. She'd always imagined what it would be like when she met him, if she met him. As she felt herself being pulled into Grahams embrace and lips, she couldn't help but think… maybe she answered him too quickly. Although their first kiss was nice and sweet, it wasn't what she'd imagined feeling when she pictured her first kiss with her true love. The overwhelming sensations she expected to feel, the butterflies sure to fly out of her stomach, warmth felt all the way to her toes, and the escalating beating of her heart.. well she searched for them all as he kissed her, to only find none of the expected.

When he was down on one knee, there were so many thoughts that she had to sort through. Her parents had always urged her to find him, her true love that is. Was it Graham? She really cared about him, and she would admit to herself that she did love him, in a way. But for some reason, when he proposed to her and kissed her. There was only one face that came to mind, Killian's.

When she looked at Graham trying to give him an answer, in his eyes she saw Killian's blazing blue ones. What was he going to do when he found out? She almost said no. But, then she saw the look on her parents faces. The look of excitement, joy, and happiness for her. They must believe that he was her true love, and if they had theirs, they would know. Right? Since there was a lot of things in life that she wasn't completely sure about, Emma had always trusted the opinion of her parents, she told her mother just about everything in her life, so she knew Emma better than anyone. As she looked at her, she could see that this is what she wanted. When she finally did say yes, a look of pure joy crossed his face, and her parents' faces. For a moment, everything was almost alright.

Until they led her back into the ball room to announce the engagement…. Graham held her newly ringed left hand as they followed in behind her parents. Her father cleared the area where they had musicians playing their favorite melodies.

"Ladies and gentleman," Charming started, "to those of you here today you know how big of a day it is for my beloved daughter, she is the highlight of my life and I grow to cherish her more and more every day. I couldn't have a better daughter even in my dreams. That is why, it gives me a great honor to announce her engagement to the only man I will ever trust with her life and my kingdom. I would like to propose a toast to the future rulers of my kingdom and my people, to Graham and Emma!"

As yells of encouragement and cheers rang through the crowd the smile she had glued on her face faded when she saw Killian. When their eyes connected, he looked confused, and another emotion that she couldn't quite place. When her father brought both of them close for a hug, she lost sight of him as she hugged them both back. When they separated, her eyes searched for Killian again, to find the space he once stood taken by another face she did not know. She narrowed her eyes and began to search for him, when she saw a recognizable mop of black hair walking out the door back towards the main hall

"Give me a moment, I'll be back." She told Graham and her parents.

She ran out the door, following his coat tails, "Killian! Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around.

She caught up to him at the top of the steps and stood next to him, "Where are you going?"

"I think it would be best if I left." He said still not looking at her.

"Why?" she said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Well, seeing as you're now engaged, I believe you will be busy for the rest of the night, being congratulated and being asked when the wedding is. I frankly don't want to be around for it." He said coldly.

She gasped, he'd never talked to her like that before, she'd never heard him use that tone with anyone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your highness. You should go back, they will be wondering where the bride to be is." And with that, he walked away, and she was left there, on the steps of her home watching him go with tears in her eyes.

She stayed there for who knows how long. It was Elsa that came out to get her.

"Emma, are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know what I've done. Killian just left and he seemed so upset. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by marrying Graham." She admitted.

"Then why say yes in the first place?" she asked her.

"I didn't realize what was happening, then I saw the way my parents were watching. They looked so happy and so excited for me. I didn't want to disappoint them. I know they love Graham."

"Emma, you're the one who has to love him. Do you?"

She thought about it, and thought hard. The way he made her feel when he was around and the rides they took every day through town or through the woods. He was always such a gentleman. He was her first best friend. She used to be able to talk to him about anything when she was a little girl. "Yes. I do. But it's different, I feel like it's not the same as the true love my parents have. It's more of a feeling of being comfortable and safe."

"Not all true love is the same. Maybe this is what yours is supposed to feel like? The description your parents have of their true love may be different from yours because you aren't them. Everyone is different." She said wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Congratulations, Emma!" Elsa told her hugging her tightly and walking her back inside. Emma fought the urge to turn around to see if Killian was still in sight.

After her birthday, the days and weeks flew by. Planning and dates and invitations, everything happened and it felt like time hadn't stopped in weeks. She didn't seem to have time for anything. Two weeks after her birthday and engagement, she finally got a free moment and darted to see Killian. As she ran she thought about the last time she'd talked to him. Pictured the look on his face, something was wrong that night, and she needed to find out what it was. In her hand she held a wedding invitation, she wanted to give it right to him is what she told her parents, but in all honesty, she missed him and really wanted to see him.

She didn't knock, just walked right in. The main room was empty and dark, the table was littered with unfinished projects and something big in the back corner. She heard voices coming from the back. Following them, she opened the door and saw Killian there, but as she opened the door further, she saw that he wasn't alone. There was another girl with him. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She didn't look familiar.

"Oh, hello." She said awkwardly stopping in the doorway.

"Ah, hello Emma." Killian said, "It's been a while, good to see you. Emma, this is Milah." He introduced.

The other girl came over and shook her hand politely.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just came to say hi. I'm gonna go now." She said hurriedly, desperately wanting to leave and feeling terribly awkward for interrupting whatever was going on.

"No, you don't have to leave. How are things? How's the wedding planning going? I've heard a lot's going on quickly, are you guys going to have a short engagement? Your father approached Gepetto and I about making the archway for the ceremony." He said pointedly.

She felt her face blush, "it's going well. Invitations are out, which is why I'm here." She said handing him the lace covered wedding announcement, " the wedding is in 2 months."

"No rush, right?" he said not looking at her.

"Graham didn't want to wait."

"Do you have any choice in what happens to your own life?" he asked harshly.

His tone made her gasp. She felt like she'd been slapped, and as soon as he said it, she could see the regret in his eyes. She couldn't look at him, and she saw Milah glancing between them awkwardly. She placed the invitation on the table gently.

"Come if you want, it's your choice. And yes, I do make choices, I chose to say yes." With that, she turned and left, shutting the door behind her. She walked back slowly, replaying their interaction in her head the whole way back. They had never had harsh words between the two of them, much less interactions like what just happened. Who was the girl he was with? They seemed to be getting along well before she barged in, they were laughing and talking. Then when he accused her of not having a choice in her own life.

How dare him. She had control of her life, didn't she? Here recently, she admitted that she felt that control slipping. Everyone around her was so happy for her, so could it really be that bad of a thing? She was the only one who could stop things.

As she walked up to the steps, she saw Graham waiting for her talking with her mother. When he saw her, he gave her a brilliant smile and held out his hand for her to take.

"Emma, you look beautiful today. How was your walk?" he asked giving her a small peck.

"It was good, I gave Killian his invitation." She said kissing him back. They easily fell into a three way conversation about wedding things and other details. She looked between everyone and felt content with everything in her life for the first time since Graham proposed. She stared up at the man who would soon be her husband, and she saw a strong leader with a good heart who loved her. She really couldn't ask for more.

The wedding was in a week, her dress was finished and sized and she loved it. She stood in front of a floor length mirror with her mother and Elsa. Her veil measured 9 feet long, and her dress clung to her curves all the way to the floor where it fluffed out at the bottom. She couldn't stop looking in the mirror trying to decide if it was actually her in the reflection.

"You look stunning my dear." Her mom said with tears in her eyes. Elsa was speechless. No one had seen her in this until today, and they would be the only two to see it before the wedding, no matter how much Graham and her father begged.

A knock on the door had her running to change out of it before anyone else could see it. it was her father.

"Emma? Are you still in here?"

"Yes, I'm changing what is it?"

"Killian is here! He brought the wedding arch."

His name had her gut clenching. They hadn't spoken since she left that day. She wouldn't tell anyone how much she missed him. Missed their friendship, the way they were before the engagement. Once she changed, she walked into the gardens where her father said he would be.

He was sitting on one of the benches in front of the fountain. His hair was longer than she remembered, and he had circles under his eyes.

"Hello, Killian."

"Your highness," he said jumping to his feet when he saw her.

"It's been a while, how are you? You don't look well."

He hung his head. "I've not had a good night sleep since we last spoke in person. I was a complete ass the last time we were together. You did nothing to deserve my out lash, so I came in person to apologize, I also have a confession I need to make," he took a deep breath and stepped closer to her, "Emma… the reason that I spoke up as I did is because I don't think you should be marrying Graham."

She was stunned.

"You- wha- why not?" she asked him.

"Because, I don't think you feel this when you kiss him.." and with that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have his lips against hers, they hadn't shared many kisses, but this one was the best. When their lips met, she inhaled sharply in surprise. She felt her eyes close and pressed herself harder into him. This time he showed no hesitation and before she knew it her fingers were tangling in his hair and she felt his fingers twist in hers. He gave a sharp pull to her hair to angle her head so he could get better access and it made her gasp, giving him accessibility to her open mouth which he took eagerly. His kiss made her head rush and she could hear the pounding in her ears. She moved her hands from his hair to cup his face, then moved her hands to his chest pulling against his collar while his other hand traveled down and cupped her face leaving one hand tangled in her hair. He went from her face, down her neck, caressed her shoulder and ran his fingers down her back pulling her whole body closer to him.

When they finally separated, she could still feel his kiss on her lips. She ran her finger over them to make sure she wasn't imagining things. When she looked back to him, she saw him going through the same reactions.

"Killian…. I" she stammered.

"That's why I don't think you should be marrying Graham. If you feel the same thing I do when I kiss you, there is no way you love him. I thought about you the entire time I was away. You have occupied my dreams since you saved my life, from the moment I first met you, you have been saving me every day, when I woke up that day, you were the first thing I saw and you were as beautiful to me then as you are now," he took her hand and started leading her towards the archway he'd made, "I made a wedding arch for you, but I don't want you to stand under this with him. It wasn't until I watched you get engaged to another man that I realized it…I love you Emma. I think I always have. And this goes against every code I've stood by my whole life. Good form is my only philosophy, but dammit Emma I won't stand back and watch you pretend to be happy with another man. I fight for what I want."

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. Her lips still feel the tingle from their kiss, the butterflies in her stomach still hadn't settled. The heat still ever present on her face and she still hadn't caught her breath. She'd never heard Killian confess things like this to her. She'd felt the same way all her life, but she'd never been sure if he'd felt the same way. To hear him confess such things now broke her heart.

"Killian, it's too late..." she said feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

"No... don't you say that Emma. It is never too late to decide what happens in your own life!"

"This is out of my hands Killian! I can't cancel this wedding no matter how I feel. What will that do to my parents, to Graham? I do care deeply for him, I don't want to hurt him."

"I know it's hard for you, but this is your life, and you're the only one who has to live it. You need to think about what makes you happy, not anyone else. If you live your life only for other people, can you truly ever be happy?"

He started backing away, "I know this is a lot, meet me tonight. Consider what I've told you, and if you want, meet me outside the shop."

"Who was that girl in the shop last time I was there?" she felt petty for asking but the thought just occurred to her.

"A failed distraction." He said sadly, "please, meet me tonight." He said cupping her face and kissing her once more, "if you don't, I'll stay quiet and watch you live your life with Graham, but if you do marry him. When you stand under the arch I want you to look right in the middle where all the beams come together."

With that he left, left her with a lot to think about and his parting kiss still buzzing on her lips. Curious, she stood where she was instructed and saw a message engraved in Killian's elegant handwriting

 _I LOVE YOU, EMMA_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I love captain swan, but I think I love lieutenant duckling even more. So here's a nice little scene between the two of them. I read another fanfic that I adore, and I think all of my readers should check it out. The author is DancingDoula and the story is An Age Cannot Sate Love. It's great so check it out!**

 **KILLIAN POV**

Waiting for Emma to show up outside the shop that night was the worst waiting period of his life. Each passing moment that she didn't show felt like it was hours instead, each one giving him time to reflect on his actions that led them to this moment. He had battled internally with himself for weeks as to whether or not he should confess his feelings for her. Everything he said was true, he loved her. Thoughts of her green eyes and blonde hair had his heart racing again and he checked the position of the moon for the millionth time that night to notice that hardly any time had passed. He prayed to whatever gods or god was out there that she would come to him tonight. He didn't know what would come of their night if she did decide to give what they had a chance, but that chance with her is all he wanted.

She had to show up, had to. There was no way she didn't feel the same way for him. His lips were still warm and tingling from their kiss. He'd been holding back for far too long and when he was finally able to kiss her, he may have went a little overboard. He would never regret kissing her, even though she was engaged to be married. He had to fight for her. If she married Graham without knowing how he felt about her, had he kept his damned mouth shut, he couldn't have stayed here. He would've jumped onto the next ship and ran.

Around what he would guess was midnight, he heard someone coming down the path from the palace and his heart soared. Listening intently, he heard them curse as they stumbled on something hidden by darkness. He didn't dare say anything, on the off chance that it wasn't her.

"Killian? Are you here?" he heard her whisper through the darkness, "ouch, shit. Killian?!" she said this time a little louder.

"Emma! I'm by the door." He said turning in the direction her voice was coming from and walking slowly towards her. He couldn't see anything and in the dark he bumped into her, almost knocking her over. He felt rather than saw her falling and caught her by the arm, helping her with her balance again, and then the realization hit him that she was really here.

"You came." He said more surprised than anything. But she didn't answer him, she stepped closer to him, stood on her toes and kissed him. It took a few seconds for him to respond, and once he was their mouths began to move in synchronization as he felt her tongue against his bottom lip. This kiss was unlike the one before; it was gentle and hesitant, testing the waters. He chuckled into her mouth and bit her bottom lip reaching up to stroke her cheek as he slowly pulled away; very much unwillingly. "Emma, keep that up and the plans I have for the night are ruined, love." He said picking a leaf out of her hair from her hike.

"So now what?" she asked him after a few moments.

"I want to show you around my ship. I'll get a blanket, and we can have a night under the stars." He said dropping her hand and going towards the door.

"Wait, wont there be people on the ship?" she asked him.

"No, it's still an early night for the sailors. The taverns don't close for another few hours and some of them won't be spending the night on the ship, if you know what I mean." He walked back inside and grabbed a blanket off his bed and pulled the door shut quietly behind him. The last thing he needed was to wake Gepetto. When he stepped outside, he reached out and found her in the same place. Intertwining their fingers, he led her into town and towards the docks. The night was chilly, but not a cloud one to be seen. A light breeze lifted his hair every so often, and he could see the stars and all the constellations perfectly. The walk into the little port town didn't take any time at all, and by the time the pair arrived, there was still plenty going on. As they got closer, they were able to see more clearly and he glanced over at her, being able to appreciate her beauty for the first time that night. She wore black pants and boots with a loose fitting white shirt under a blue vest, and her beautiful golden curls were tied back behind her head with a single braid behind ear. She noticed his observations after a moment,

"What?" she asked regarding his inspection of her warily.

"You are truly beautiful Emma." He said making her blush. He rubbed his thumb over her hand, as the sound of music and laughter filled their ears. The town was still alive with people, mostly sailors in the taverns for the night as they rest after a long voyage. An occasional bottle smash could be heard over the merriment as one of them got a little too excited. They walked together hand in hand towards the ship that Killian instructed was the one he served under. As they walked he told her stories of the adventures of his first voyage.

"Tell me about Neverland," she said, "and don't leave anything out. I want to hear everything about your adventures."

" _Part of the magic was how we actually got there. When I was shown the map we were to be using, I was confused, because the stars and constellations were some I'd never seen before. When they unfurled the Pegasus sail, it was entirely made of feathers from the horse from legend, and before I knew it we were in the air. Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning, is what we were instructed. The island, it was beautiful. We didn't realize at the time the danger we had put ourselves in, going to that cursed island."_ He told her. " _The plants that covered the island were some that he'd never heard of or seen before and they learned quickly that the more beautiful they were, the more deadly. They were so bright, and appealing to the eye. Several of them let loose a poison dart if you happened to step on any of its leaves that lay on the ground. Others bloomed to show a mouthful of prickly teeth that fed on the gargantuan insects that inhabited the island. The island itself was magic,"_ he recalled. " _There were mermaids… beautiful and more appealing to sailors than even rum on a long voyage, for they offered what they all wanted, a woman. When they get sailors in their clutches, they drag them below to their deaths. They had the most beautiful voices, and they would sing to us to make us forget about everything. We lost two men that way, their song got to them before they could be restrained and they went overboard. We lost another to a plant called dream shade; a root that we didn't know was poison until Allister pricked his finger on it; that's it, just a prick of his finger. When he started screaming we watched blackness travel from his finger, up his arm, across his chest to his heart. I still hear his screams at night. It was terrible, but none of them were as bad as the inhabitants. The Lost Boys, they called themselves. Following one single ruler named Peter Pan. He had a cult like following with the boys, all of them orphans who had been taken from their beds by the shadow of the island. They truly belonged to Pan once they realized that they couldn't get home or see their family again. They were all so young, Emma,"_ he said shaking his head. _"The magic from the island prevents them from aging and some of them had been there so long, they didn't even remember when they got there. Pan terrorized us the whole voyage, about how we could've saved our crew, telling us which plants were safe to be around, but it was lies. He's a manipulative and conniving little devil. We fought with the Lost Boys so many times. One time, they jumped us just as we set camp for the night. I had been out hunting, so I had a weapon in my hands, it was a long sphere we had carved from one of the trees. I was returning from the hunt when I started hearing the cries and yells of the boys. I started running and I could see the shadows as they ran in front of our fire. When I came into the clearing I didn't know what was happening. I still had the weapon in my hands, and it happened so fast I didn't even know I did it. One of them was charging the Captain, and I didn't think. I threw the sphere and it went right through the poor boy."_ He looked at her, _"Emma, I didn't mean to kill him, but he intended to kill my captain. He must have been one of Pan's favorites, because after he died, Pan charged me yelling his name. His name was Felix. Pan was angry so his movements were sloppy as we fought, and as a result, I was able to hold my own against him. Once the other lost boys had been rid of their weapons and he knew he was beaten he dropped the dagger he used. We let them go, on agreement that they would leave us be. They held up their end of the bargain after and that they left us alone, and we vacated the island a few days later."_

After telling the story of how he essentially murdered a young boy, he looked at her expecting to see disgust behind her eyes, but instead he saw worry etched into her features.

"I thought you said the trip was fine."

"I didn't want you to worry about me, so I left a lot out." He shrugged.

The slap that followed that shrug was probably heard at the castle. With his cheek stinging he looked at her, stunned, "What the bloody hell was that for?!" he asked.

"For lying to me!" she yelled, "I had a funny feeling in my stomach when I read the letter saying you were back from that realm and that all was fine."

"You had a lot going on here, and I was aware of that, lass. I didn't want to add to your worries, but I'm fine. Better than fine because we have this whole night to ourselves. "He said smiling. "We're here. This is her." He said pointing to their left to the ship he'd already come to love. The bright white paint on her hull labeling her as The Jewel of the Realm. As Emma took her in, he gently led her up the gang plank and onto the deck, loving her face as she took in all the sights of the beautiful vessel. She truly was a sight to behold. With her sails neatly furled for the night, the slight sway of her body rocking with the waves of the ocean and the constant salty ocean breeze giving them a slight chill, he realized he was meant to be on the sea. When he looked down at Emma and saw her staring out into the vast ocean, he realized she fit in; right beside him.

He put a blanket down across the deck and sat, tapping the space next to him indicating for her to join him. She did and he gently lay down to gaze up at the constellations that he had learned to navigate by.

"You know any stories about them? The stars I mean." She asked him laying back to join him.

"I know several," he pointed to a cluster directly above them "that one there is called Andromeda. The story goes that there was a princess of a foreign land was punished because her mother boasted so greatly of her beauty, offending the god of the sea. He sent a sea monster to capture her, and tied her to the rocks by the ocean awaiting high tide. A hero spotted her and saved her, as a reward, the family was given a place among the stars." He pointed to one close to it, "that one there is the mother, and as a punishment for her pride she is upside down in the sky."

"That one looks like a rabbit." She said pointing to a different one.

"Ah yes, that one was set among them for a constant chase between the hare," he pointed to the rabbit, "a dog," he pointed again, "and the hunter."

"You know a lot about them." She laughed.

"I use them to navigate. Makes it more interesting to know the actual stories behind them, I think."

She grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together. He rolled onto his side to look at her, and asked her the one question that had been burning a hole in the back of his mind, "Emma, do you want to marry Graham?"

 **EMMA POV**

She'd been expecting the question all night, but when it came out it still surprised her,

"I'm not going to say I don't have feelings for him. I do, he's been there for me my whole life and I know he could make me happy, but…"

"But…?" he urged.

She took a deep breath, "When he proposed, you're the first person I thought of. I saw you when I looked at him." She said honestly. Looking away in embarrassment, she felt his hands come under her chin to look him in his eyes.

"They why did you say yes?"

She thought about it. "I knew he'd be there for me, no matter what, and he is a really good man. I do care about him. " She answered.

"Do you love him, Emma?"

"I don't know! I don't know how to explain how I feel. I know I want to love him."

"What makes you think he's your true love? You and I both know your mother and father wouldn't want you to marry him unless he was."

"There are different types of true love. With him I feel content, and overall I do feel happy with him." Even as she said the words, they felt wrong and left a bad taste in her mouth.

They sat in silence for a few moments, their hands still intertwined and the rocking of the Jewel about to lull her off to sleep.

"Have you thought about what I told you today?" he asked her.

She'd thought of nothing else all day, to be honest. His declaration to her earlier that day is the only thing that had her doubting her decision to marry Graham…. In one week, "I have." She answered.

"Well…." He pressed looking hopeful.

"I love you, too."

He didn't hesitate. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he attacked her, his mouth pressing hard into hers. Those feelings from before all came rushing back to her as she kissed him back with everything in her. Their kiss at the beginning of the night was timid and unsure, not this one. With this he kissed her with everything in him, and she could feel how much he loved her. Taking her hands and raking them up his back she felt him shudder, so she did it again. Their mouths were battling for control of the kiss when she rolled him onto his back, catching him by surprise and using her mouth to open his and grabbing him by the collar again to get him closer. She needed _more_ , needed him closer. She felt him wrap his hands around her waist, and moan her name, and it wasn't until he did that did they hear them coming.

They stopped simultaneously and looked up, hearing voices and noticing that the voices were getting closer.

"Damn. It's the crew, come on." He said pulling her up and taking her below, just as they heard footsteps coming up the plank and onto the deck. They hid in a closet in a hallway, a closet so small that they were pressed up against each other and all she could smell was Killian. He smelled like spice and ocean and _him._

They could hear the voices above them still, and they heard them stop as they found the blanket they left above.

"What the hell is this?" one of them asked.

"You idiot it's a blanket, but whose is it?"

"I don't really care, I'm beat and that hammock is callin' me name." one of them said as they listened to him come closer and walk down the steps. She felt Killian place a hand against her mouth as they heard him walk by, grumbling about some bar wench. The whole situation caused her to giggle, and in the tight spaces, he must have heard her.

"Who's there?" he asked.

She felt Killian place his hand tighter against his mouth and he stopped breathing. She felt brave and daring, so she moved his hand from her mouth and crashed her lips against his for the second time that night. He was caught completely off guard and he let out a slight moan and she took control of his open mouth with hers. They had only kissed four times since he'd been back, but she didn't ever want them to stop, any of them. Their mouths and tongue danced and they heard the crewman stalk off, saying something about the ship being haunted, but they didn't care. At the moment, all they cared about and needed was each other.

The kiss subsided, leaving them both breathless as they listened for the other crewman for what felt like hours. When they heard nothing and realized they must have went to sleep, they opened the door from their hiding place and creeped up the stairs, down the plank and away from the ship, laughing and giggling like two people in love.

"We should probably get you back, love." Killian said sadly.

"I know, I would hate for my parents to walk in and notice me gone. They'd have the whole palace looking for me." She said with a laugh. He took her hand and led her towards the palace. For the first time since she agreed to marry Graham, she felt like she was in the right place. They walked back up the hill in silence, neither of them wanting their night to end. When they got to the gates, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. She felt loved and protected like this, and could stay like this all night. But she couldn't. There were things she would have to take care of in the morning, so she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Meet me here, tomorrow. I'm going to tell graham that I can't marry him, and I want you to be here waiting for me after I do. He's a great man, but I love you Killian. Tonight, you showed me how it feels being with someone you love. Meet me tomorrow." She said kissing him then pulling away.

"I love you Emma. I always have and I always will." He said letting her pull out of his arms and walk to a fallen tree that she could use to climb over the gates around the palace. It wasn't until he knew she was safe inside and he turned around did he see it, the gleam of two white eyes watching in the darkness.

He shook his head and looked in the place again, seeing nothing. Laughing to himself about how he was going crazy, he didn't see those same eyes floating away towards the palace, only able to glimpse it as it briefly flew through the light. He didn't see the shadow floating towards Emma's open window.


	13. Chapter 13

**EMMA POV**

She wanted that night to go on forever. She could have stopped time in his arms and been happy with the rest of her life. She walked up to the castle in a daze, her head still swarming from all the memories they'd created that night. She remembered the kisses and all the laughs and almost being caught by his crew on the deck. It was all such a rush. And this is what she knew she wanted.

She never wanted to just be a princess or a queen. She wanted to go on adventures, wanted to live her life day by day and not know what the next day would bring or who she would meet. She was always fascinated by the stories of the evil men her mother and father cased down before she was born, and after her birth the tales went to those about her father. He always had her right on the edge of her seat with his spectacular storytelling, always leaving her anxious for more. When she got older, she begged her father to let her come with him when he went to chase down criminals with his men; her father always believed that a king should accompany his men on hunts because he would not command them to go into dangers that he would not. Begged him to be a part of the adventure she grew up listening to.

Her mother had never let her go, saying that it was no place for a princess. No matter how many times she tried to mention that her mother and father always went after criminals together, and they met because she tried to rob him, she never budged and Emma was forced to watch from her window as her father rode out towards adventure. The most excitement she'd ever been granted was the sword lessons she'd demanded. Saying that she wanted to know how to defend herself.

As she walked through the doors of the palace and headed to her room she thought of what the morning would bring. In the morning she planned to tell her parents and Graham that she was cancelling their wedding. That she loved Killian. The unknown was how they would react. As the king and queen they could always force her to marry him, but she knew they wouldn't do that.

She went to her room and closed the door, locking it tight. She began to pace the floor and think of what she would say.

"I can't marry Graham next week.", no that was too blunt. "I love someone else." No that would mean that she didn't care for Graham. "I found my True Love, and it isn't Graham."

Wait, True Love. Was Killian her True Love? The realization almost made her laugh. Her parents always said she would find him in the most surprising place, who would've thought that place would have been floating on a crate in the middle of the ocean. She imagined her life with Killian Jones, he would eventually be a captain of his own ship, and everyone knew it. She loved being out on the open ocean and imagined herself at his side both of them older and wiser. Them ruling their kingdom together, with his honesty and judge of character and overwhelming feeling to do the right thing, he would make a just and fair king.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you. You guys know I really care about Graham, but through all the wedding planning and all the times we've spent together, I've never really felt sure. I wanted to love him, so I convinced myself that I love him more than I do. I have always had this expectation of what would happen when I did find my True Love, and I hate to say that I don't think it is Graham. It's Killian. I snuck out of the palace to meet him last night, and the stories I grew up to of your True Love all came true. It felt like an adventure, and I felt cherished and loved. There were butterflies that I thought would fly right out of me, when we kissed, I felt it all the way to my toes. I can't marry Graham, not now. Not knowing that my true love is right down the hill."

Yeah that would work.

She paced the room a few more times, until the adrenaline and anxiety of the next day couldn't outweigh her exhaustion in her mind any longer. Grabbing Killy and laying down, she toed off her boots and curled under her blankets. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 **SHADOW**

 _Hmmmm interesting_ it thought. _I need to see what he would like to do._

He flew away and once out of sight from the palace guards he waved his hand and opened a portal. Once flying through it all he had to do was find him. It only took him a few moments, he was back at the camp. The others were away, doing who knows what.

He flew down in front of the fire and said, "I have some news about what you've asked."

That got his attention, "what did you find out.?"

"The boys in love. With the princess of the Enchanted Forest. She believes it's True Love, and tomorrow plans to announce it to her parents and… her future husband." He told him watching for the reaction.

"So the question is….. take her tonight, or let her break a few hearts first, is that it?'

"Yes."

"Take her now. I want him in pain. When we get her, he will not know about her discovery… about their, 'True Love. Her missing will also cause her parents pain and also her soon to be husband. Get her to me by morning. Here take this," he said handing him a vial of bright blue powder, "its from the Pudicus plant and will make her sleep until she gets here. Make sure she inhales it. " He instructed ruefully.

"Of course.' He said and flew away, creating another portal in the night sky. Once again back in the Enchanted Forest.

He looked around to get his bearings and flew North to get back to the palace. He went on and on, over the gate and up to the window he knew to be Emma's, happy to find it still open with curtains blowing in the wind. She was still in bed in her clothes with a doll wrapped in her arms. He took out the vial and took of the cork with a _pop._ Holding it under her nose, he watched as the powder disappeared as she breathed it all in. When the bottle was empty, her breathing slowed even more and her body went limp.

She didn't weigh a thing when he picked her up. He glanced out the window and made sure none of the guards were looking his way. Knowing the coast was clear, he soared out the window into the open sky. Once more opening a portal, he looked back and his laughter echoed throughout the palace, unheard by the sleeping bodies. That laughter continued until it was cut off by the closing of a portal behind them.

 **EMMA POV**

In her dream she was floating, flying past the constellations she had learned about with Killian. Saw the dog chasing the rabbit she pointed out, and saw the hunter with his bow drawn. Watched the scene play out with the hero rescuing the daughter from the sea monster at high tide and then all of them being placed into the constellations. She looked around at the other stars around her, then looked down and saw nothing but ocean. She smiled and thought of Killian.

Thoughts of his jet black hair and blue eyes clouded her mind and then she was falling. Falling so fast she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't stop.

She awoke with a start, and the first thing she noticed was the heat. Sweat had her hair plastered to her head. Next, she noticed she wasn't in her bed, that realization caused her heart beat to escalate rapidly. She was in a bed that was in what looked like a hut that she'd never seen before. She was scared, she had no idea where she was. Trying not to panic in a bad situation, she looked around for something she could use as a weapon. First thing she noticed was a candlestick on a nightstand by the bed. She picked it up and climbed out of the bed tiptoeing towards the door, looking around for anyone who may be able to tell her where she is.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" She heard a voice say beside her.

She screamed and turned around to face him. She couldn't believe she didn't see him before. Sitting right next to the bed she awoke in, when he got her attention he got up and walked over towards where she stood defensively. As he got closer, she inched backwards until she felt a wall behind her. _Damn_ she thought, he had her cornered. As she tried to remember all the lessons she'd had with her father, she remembered his first one.

 _Assess the enemy, look for a weakness_. He was taller than her with brown hair and was wearing a mossy green tunic with brown pants. He walked with a strut, showing his arrogance and cocky attitude. _That's his weakness, he think I won't fight him._

"I can see that you're going to be bit different from what I originally thought, I expected a girl who was more… well… princess-y." he said with a shrug. "Let me introduce myself." He said getting right in front of her, "I'm Peter Pan, and welcome to Neverland."

 **AN: ok sooo the villain is announced….. what do you guys think?! I originally wanted to make Regina the kidnapper, but inspiration struck rewatching season 3** **let me about thoughts. This one was kinda short, but next chapter…. Will they be able to figure out who took Emma? Review and favorite!**

 **-lilpenguin01**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN; Sorry I missed last weeks post, school life is a little hectic right now. Thank to getting me to my first 100 followers! I love knowing that people enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. Anyway… next chapter!**

 **SNOW POV**

Her dreams that night were peaceful. She came in and out of her lovely sleep and curled herself closer into Charming's side and he wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and it matched hers, her perfect lullaby that would always be there to lull her to sleep.

A haunting laughter woke her from her sleep.

She sat straight up in bed with a gasp and grabbed Charming's hand, "Charming…. Wake up."

He just groaned and rolled over. She rolled her eyes, "ugh men." And she got out of bed, walking over to the corner of their spacious bedroom where she kept her bow. Slinging the arrows over her shoulder and lighting a candle, she silently crept out the door and down the hall. She didn't know where the laugh had come from, or if there even was a laugh but as soon as she heard it she got goose bumps all over her body and chills down her spine. That laugh made her skin crawl.

As she toed along the hallway, listening for any disturbance or unusual sounds, she noticed how eerily quiet the castle was. It was black along the halls, all the candles extinguished in the middle of the night. The only light provided was a tiny glow around her provided by her candle. She was listening intently for any odd sounds as she creeped along the halls towards Emma's room.

It was a paternal instinct to go check on her daughter first. Her feet carried her swiftly but silently down the dark halls, passing door after door until she reached Emma's room. There was no light coming from under the door, letting her know that she was fast asleep. She listened for any noise coming from the other side, when she didn't she gently pushed the door open and walked into the room. She saw the window was open and her curtains were swaying gently, there was a candle by the bed that was burning so low it was almost out.

"Emma?" she whispered. She didn't hear her answer so she walked over to her bed and flipped the covers back, only to find her beloved daughters bed empty.

"Emma?! Emma, where are you?" she yelled frantically. She looked in her closet and under the bed, thinking maybe she was hiding. When she didn't find her, she ran to the window and started looking out when she saw something small laying on the ground below the window. She darted out of her room and down the halls, yelling for her daughter down every hallway opening every door, frantically searching for her daughter. When she couldn't find her she ran back down this hall and out to door as fast as she could. Heading towards where she saw it on the ground, her legs started shaking when she saw it was Emma's beloved doll laying facedown on the ground, her beautiful red dress smudged with dirt. Something was wrong.. she knew how much Emma loved this doll, and she would never let anything happen to it.

"EMMAAAA!" she yelled collapsing on the ground with the doll in her hands. She cried into her daughters most cherished possession until the guards heard her screaming.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" one of them asked

"What's wrong?" asked another.

She couldn't answer them. When they tried to get her up, she wouldn't move. After a few moments, they figured they couldn't get her up, so they went to wake Charming. He ran out to where she still sat in the dirt and took her by the shoulders.

"Snow, what is it? What's going on?" he asked when he noticed the doll in her hands.

"Emma is missing. She's gone Charming. I heard a laughter earlier that woke me, when I went into Emma's room to check on her she wasn't in her room anywhere. I saw her doll lying on the ground here below the window."

"She has to be somewhere in the palace." He said trying to calm her down.

"She's not in the palace, I've looked for her." She said sobbing into her husbands shoulder.

"Guards! Check the town, I want everywhere checked for Emma, she has to be somewhere. Check every house, every store, and every ship. I want her found. Make sure the townspeople know we are looking for her, they will open their houses willingly." He commanded, wrapping his arms around her, "Snow, let's get you inside, they will find her." He said helping her to her feet. He practically had to carry her back to their room and put her in bed.

"No, take me to her room." She told him.

He took her down another hallway and opened Emma's door. He hadn't been in here since he was awake, and there was something eerily quiet about her room. He helped her into a chair and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving to help with the search. She looked outside and saw guards mounting horses and torches lit, already going down the path to town. She sat on the edge of her bed, holding the doll and hoping that her daughter would be found.

 **KILLIAN POV**

He was still buzzing from their night when he climbed into bed that night. He tossed and turned, but sleep eluded him that night. Thoughts of bright green eyes and flowing blonde hair plagued his thoughts. He balled up his pillow, and imagined that it was Emma's sleeping form that he was holding, and he was able to sleep.

Not an hour later, a knocking on the door woke up from his slumber. He cursed whoever was at the door at this hour and got up to open it before their persistent knocking could wake his father. He sat up onto the side of the bed and pulled his boots on with a yawn and walked blindly to open the door. To say that he was shocked to see the guards from the palace was putting it lightly. He knew the two at the door, they were personal guards of the king and queen.

"Evening lads, what can I do for you at this hour, the shop is closed already." He said crossing his arms and hearing his father's door close _damn they woke him up_.

"Sir, we are here on orders of the king and queen. We are searching for Princess Emma. We need to search the premises." One of them said walking past Killian and into the shop.

"Wait, what do you mean searching for her?" he asked stepping in front of the guard. "Isn't she at home?"

"She seems to be missing, she is not at the palace and no one has seen her since earlier this evening. Have you seen her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Aye, we were together a few hours ago." He said, "Has no one seen her since?"

"No, the queen awoke in the middle of the night, saying she heard a laughter echoing through the castle, she went to make sure her highness was ok, and she wasn't in her room when she entered. She searched the palace for her and she is not there."

"I wish we could be of more help, but the princess isn't here." Gepetto said.

"I have to go to the palace. I have to help them look." He told his father, "I'll be back soon." He walked past the guards and Gepetto and ran up to the castle. Emma was missing? No, she had to be somewhere. Maybe she walked back through the town after he took her to the gates. She's not missing, he tried to convince himself.

 _She's got to be somewhere_ he thought over, and over again as he headed in the direction of the palace. As he got closer, he started to pass more guards on their way into town to look for her. Lights from torches were spread out through the forest as they combed their way through looking for her.

When he got to the grounds he saw even more guards that were looking at maps and huddled around in groups. He walked towards the stairs when he noticed Charming pointing on a map, directing people where to look. He went towards him and caught the kings eye. "Nothing yet?" he asked when he got close enough for him to hear.

"No. Snow is worried sick. So am I. She said she heard a strange laughter right before she woke up and Emma was gone when she went to check on her. This isn't like Emma, she wouldn't sneak off or anything. Something is wrong." The king told him.

"Where is the queen?"

"She's in Emma's room."

"I'm going to go speak with her, then I will join the search." He said walking off, he turned and looked over his shoulder, "She's not with Graham, is she?"

"No, when he found out she was gone he was the first to start searching for her." The king said hanging his head.

Killian continued towards the palace, thinking of all the places Emma could be. If someone did take her, they couldn't have gotten far in just a few hours. They would find her, and whoever took her would pay. They had pissed off the wrong people, Emma was loved deeply by everyone.

He reached Emma's room and gently pushed the door open. He saw the queen sitting in a chair by the window, her back was to him so he coughed to announce his presence. When she turned around, her eyes were puffy and red rimmed.

"Oh, hello Killian." She said standing up. It was then that he noticed she was holding Emma's doll that he made her. She saw him looking at it and smiled at him, "She loves this more than any gift any one has given her. It's her most cherished possession. I found it outside, under her window. That's how I know something is wrong." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We will find her, your majesty. I swear it." he promised walking closer to her.

"Oh I hope so. I hope she's ok, wherever she is." She whispered walking over to the bed and stroking the pillow. Killian stepped up beside her, and looked at the bed where his precious Emma spent her nights. He wondered if she ever dreamed of him, he knew he dreamt of her. He watched the queen absentmindedly stroke the pillow, and thought he noticed something when she moved away from the bed. Taking the candle from the bedside chest, he held it up over his head so he could see it better. What he saw was a powder, it looked like it was blue, and it was splayed across her pillow.

Where had he seen it before? And then….

 _No…_ he thought. He blinked hard a few times, and looked again hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him. They weren't.

"Get the king." He whispered to the queen, when she looked at him questioningly he added, "I think I might know where she is."

 _The day had been torturous, the heat and humidity especially high today making tempers even higher. They'd been walking for hours through the treacherous jungle when they came across it. A beautiful lagoon with crystal clear blue water and trees and plants blocking its view from the rest of the jungle. They stopped in their tracks just to marvel at it._

" _Well lads, anyone for a swim?" the captain asked. With his permission, they all ran into the lagoon, the water cooling their bodies and quenching their thirst. The men swan through the lagoon, but kept a watchful eye out for lost boys, they hadn't been seen in a few days so anticipation was high. Killian was walking into the lagoon when he saw one of the men swim over to a beautiful bright blue flower on the water's edge. He stood on his toes and began reaching for it and picked it off the stem._

" _Jenkins, don't smell it!" the captain warned, but it was too late. Jenkins inhaled the flowers scent and Killian watched as a powder as bright as the flower floated from the petals and were inhaled. Immediately, he fainted and the other crewmen raced over to get to him before he could drown. When they got to his limp body they pulled him to shore and waited._

 _He was breathing, but it was so slow that you started to worry he may have died._

 _He awoke what felt like an eternity later, but what was more like 4 hours, without a memory of what happened and why they were all looking at him like they had seen a ghost. After that, they deemed that plant was another off limits, the powder from its petals could knock a full grown man out for hours._

"It's called the Pudicus plant." He told the king, queen, Graham, and a few guards. "It's a flower that grows on the edges of water banks. The powder comes from the petals and puts anyone to sleep who inhales it."

"I've never heard of such a plant." Graham said.

"Aye, you wouldn't have ever heard of it," he took in a deep breath and looked at her father, "unless you've traveled to Neverland."

"So, what are you saying? That you think Emma is in Neverland?" the king asked.

"I do. I know that island well from when we traveled there. I haven't seen a powdery substance anywhere else except that plant. That plant I've only ever seen in Neverland."

"How could anyone even get into the palace, much less her room." Graham asked.

"There is a group of boys on that island, they are known as the Lost Boys. Their leader is Peter Pan, and he has a shadow that can open portals with as little as a wave of his hand. That shadow can fly. My guess is that Pan sent his shadow here after Emma."

"Why?" Graham asked.

"That I do not know." Killian answered honestly.

The king just looked at him. I was the queen that spoke up.

"Then I guess we are going to Neverland to get our daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

**Killian POV**

"Then I guess we are going to Neverland to get our daughter." The queen said confidently.

"Your majesty… the dangers I have told you about in Neverland are not lies. That island is evil, as are the inhabitants." He warned her.

"I don't care. We will go save her. Can you get us there? You've been there before."

"Aye, that I have. I know of two ways to get there myself. You can use a magic bean to open a portal, or you can fly."

"The Jewel of the realm." Charming said.

"Yes, the Jewel. We can use her to get to Neverland, but when we get there we still have a problem." He said reaching up and scratching behind his ear.

"What's the problem? We need to save my fiancée!" Graham shouted anxiously.

"The problem, mate," he said glaring at the man, "is that she is the prisoner of Peter Pan. He's not going to let us waltz in and take her back. I want to save her as desperately as all of you, but we need a plan to get her back or we will all be killed. And once we get her back, we need a plan to get off the island. You have to have Pan's permission to leave."

"He's right, we need a plan." Snow said, "Do you know of any way to stop him?"

"No, as far as I know he cannot be stopped."

"How did you get off the island last time?" Charming asked

"He let us. Now I know why, he wanted to see who I was close to. When we go back, we will need an exit plan before we get there." he answered.

"I may have a suggestion." Graham announced.

"What is it, Graham? Could it save her or get us there?" Charming asked.

"It isn't a what… it's a who."

"Rumpelstiltskin ..." Snow realized.

"No. We are not going to him. We can solve this on our own."

"Charming, we might not have a choice. We have to speak to him."

"He is a manipulative crazy person who only gives information when it benefits himself. Any deal he will want to make may have catastrophic outcomes."

As the king and queen bickered, he couldn't help but fear for Emma. He knew the Charming's weren't quite aware of how dire this situation was. Pan sent his shadow to a different realm, for Emma.

 _Emma, love, be strong. We are coming._

"Fine." He heard Charming say as he looked at the guard, "take us to the cell of Rumpelstiltskin." He ordered. They left the room and followed the guards, and as he turned the corner he felt a jerk on his collar that had him slammed against the wall, hitting his head and making him see stars. He focused and saw that it was Graham who had him by the throat.

"You are the only one that has been to Neverland. What did you do? What have you done to make him come after Emma?" he spat.

"Get. Off. Me, Mate." He replied with venom dripping from his words.

"Not until you tell me what happened to make him kidnap my future wife!" he yelled slamming him against the wall again.

"I killed his favorite Lost Boy to save my captain's life, something any sailor would do. I couldn't have known he would come after her." He admitted.

"If anything happens to her, anything at all, I will kill you myself." Graham promised.

"If anything happens to her, I'll let you." He said as Graham released him.

"What are we walking into?" he asked him.

"He knows we're coming. He knows we won't just let him take her, which is bad. It means he has the upper hand. So we need a way to get even."

"Maybe Rumpelstiltskin will have the answer for that." He said as they caught up with the king and queen. They walked down the hall to the stairs and went down. Down so far that the guards began having to unlock gates at intervals on the way. The air was cold and he could hear water dripping from somewhere. Once they reached the bottom, they continued to walk through what looked like a dug out cavern. No other cells lined these walls, only the Dark One required containment such as this. As they got closer, he could feel the tension rolling off the king and queen.

"Will he have a way to help us?" he wondered.

"I have no doubt of it," Snow answered, "but that's not the question. The question is what will his price be? Because…"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie!" They heard him finish.

They rounded the corner, and saw the cell of Rumpelstiltskin. The lone figure inside had green, scaly skin and long greasy hair, he reminded him of a crocodile. His smile was crooked and yellow and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Ah, your majesties!" he said in an overly exaggerated bow as the group stopped in front of his cell. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't play coy, you know why we're here." Charming answered.

"Oh of course I do! But, enlighten me."

"We need a way to stop Peter Pan." Snow stepped forward, "he has our daughter."

"Ah, yes. The young princess. Soon to be married, am I correct?" he asked looking at Killian.

"Yes, we are to marry in a week, but you know that already. Tell us how to stop Pan." Graham said from the back of the group.

"Oh, well I can't just give you what you want, that's not how it works, dearies. Let's make a deal." He said giggling.

"What do you want?" the king asked.

"Why, take me with you, of course!"

"You're not serious." Charming scoffed.

"Well of course I am! You see, Peter Pan has kidnapped your precious princess and bride to be. Well, I have my own quarrels with him and want to rid the realms of him forever. Only I have the means to do it, and only I know the location of the items of which I speak. There are three of them, dearies. Take me with you, and I will give you their location, and even help you. That is my deal."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Snow asked.

"Oh, you don't! But there isn't much of a choice unless you want to go up against him unarmed."

He looked at the king, "Your majesty, going up against him without a weapon will end in our deaths. He is angry and will not hesitate to kill her, and then us."

"What happened, Killian? When you were there." Snow asked placing a hand on his arm.

"We came across a clearing. We'd been walking all day. We were tired, hungry, and thirsty. The captain decided to call it a night and to get a fire going. I was sent out to hunt. I was returning when I heard their yells. I saw people running in front of the fire and realized the Lost Boys were attacking the camp. I dropped my kill and ran, and when I got into the clearing the first thing I saw was one of them going for the captain while his back was turned. I didn't think and threw my spear. I killed him. Apparently he was close with Pan. That has to be why he has taken her. I took someone close to him, so he took someone close to me for revenge."

"Ah.. yes. Felix was it? Yes he was a favorite of Pan. Felix was loyal to a fault. I can imagine him not being too happy about his death. Which means, your daughter won't be a top priority. I promise you, she is not enjoying her stay." He said with another infuriating giggle.

"We can't trust Rumpelstiltskin. He's the dark one, for crying out loud!" Charming said. Shoving his hands through his hair. When he looked at his wife, Killian noticed how desperate he was for a simpler solution, "there has to be another way. There has to be."

"Charming, what If there isn't? This may be our only chance to save our daughter." Snow implored.

"I know what it is like, to lose a child to that monster." They heard the dark one say.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked him walking closer to his cell.

'Before I was the Dark One, I was actually a very happy man. I had a simple life in the countryside with a beautiful wife, Milah, by my side. I signed up for the Ogre Wars. I was preparing for battle when I came across a Seer, she told me that my actions on the field would leave my son fatherless. So, I injured myself to make sure that didn't happen. By the time I returned, news had spread that I was a coward. What no one understood is that I did what I had to do for my boy. My wife was taken, by a pirate named Blackbeard. He tried to tell me she was there on her own, but I knew better. I came into the power of the Dark One and sought them out. I killed the pirate, and Milah told me she loved him more than she ever loved me. So I ripped out her heart. I returned to my son missing. The only clue was the villagers talking of a piper, who had been taking the young boys of the village. This piper is Peter Pan, he took my son and I want to get him back."

"I didn't even know you had a son." Charming said after a few moments, "No one did."

"Because I worked hard to keep it that way. I am only telling you fools now, because you have the means to travel there, and this is my first chance. You see, dearies, it's not getting to Neverland, it's getting back. Once you step foot in Neverland, the shadow never lets you leave, so we have to take it with us when we leave. Take me with you so I can get my son back, and I will help you stop him and help us escape, that is my deal."

"If we make this deal, I need it somewhere in our contract that if you betray us, we leave your son with Pan." Charming negotiated coldly. "You don't break deals with anyone, so I want it in ours. When we get back, we will figure out what to do with you."

The Dark One glared at the king coldly, "Deal. But I can't make the contract inside this cell, dearie."

"How do we know we can open this cell, and you won't just disappear? Graham asked.

"I want to get my son back."

"Couldn't you just… I don't know… poof there? You are the Dark one." Graham asked.

"You have to have permission from Pan to leave, haven't you been listening?" Killian told him.

"And how I plan to do that is part of the deal, dearies. One that you won't know unless you accept. So, by all means, go to Neverland on our own, but know that you travel to your deaths."

Killian watched as the King made his decision, and he could see the moment when he decided. He looked beaten when he quietly said "Deal."

At that, the dark one smiled.

"We come for you after everything has been prepared. And listen to me Dark One, if you betray us, I will leave your son with Pan. If you mess with my chance to put my family back together, I will show your son no mercy. If our end of the deal is not in our contract, you will never get an opportunity to go after your son, because you will spend the rest of your miserable life rotting in this jail cell. I swear to this." The king promised. Killian had never seen the king talk to anyone like that, and had never heard that much venom dripping from his words. He was a father, a protector, and a king all in the same moment. With that, he turned to leave and the rest of them followed suit.

They followed Charming back down from where they came from, "Killian, you go talk to the Captain of the Jewel and tell him the King needs his ship for an emergency mission. If he is against the return trip to Neverland, I trust you to get us there." He said turning around and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You want me to captain her, your majesty."

"Yes, I do. Get the ship, we will be there within the hour." He instructed taking his wife by the hand.

They exited the cavern and Killian ran through the castle and back to the docks faster than he'd ever run before. He got to the docks and saw the Jewel floating quietly. He took a moment to catch his breath and ran to the last of the ships where she was. He thought of the last time he was here, he was with Emma. So much had happened in the last hours, he felt as though that was weeks ago. He could still feel her laying against him as they watched the stars from the deck, could steel feel her warm breath on his chest as they hid from the crew, and even more torturous was he could still feel her lips, _her smile_ , against his. He ran up the plank, and onto the deck, the first place his eyes went was to where they lay last night and he saw their blanket discarded atop some barrels where the crew must have placed it when they found it last night.

"Captain?!" he yelled.

After a moment, the captain ran from below, "Mr. Jones, what is it?"

"The princess is missing. She went missing sometime last night, and there is reason to believe that she is in Neverland.." he told him, all of it rushing out in one breath.

His face went white at the mention of the cursed place. Killian understood, the place still haunted his dreams. "What… why is she.. why do they think she's there?" he stuttered.

"The pudicus plant, sir. We found the powder on her pillow the morning she went missing. I think Pan took her, because of my part in killing Felix."

"Jones, I feel for them, I do, and I know why you're here. But I can't go back. Those were my men that died, and each of their faces haunt me at night. I can t go back…. I can't.."

"Sir, you don't have to go back. We just need a way to get there. I can captain the Jewel back and get us back home. You don't have to return, but I do and so does the ship."

"You're going back," he asked shaking his head. "You're insane, Jones."

"Aye, that I am. I would go to the end of worlds for her. Let me take the Jewel back, sir. Please, let me help them save her."

"This princess, is she the one you constantly spoke of over the journey?" he asked.

"Aye, she's the one. Her name is Emma."

Oh I know her name, she's all you bloody talked about you love-struck fool.. Very well, take the jewel and please forgive me Jones, but I can never go back to that place again."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, sir. They want to leave as quickly as possible. I imagine they are already on their way here."

But he didn't even get to finish his statement before the king, queen, and Graham came onto the deck. The captain turned and saw them and he reached for the Queen's hand, bending over it and placing a kiss on her hand, "Your Majesties, I am sorry to hear of your situation, I beg your forgiveness, as I cannot return to that accursed land. I trust my ship in the hands of none other than Mr. Jones. I wish you all the best on your journey. I will take my leave now, as not to keep you any longer. When you return, find me in the tavern, I will rent a room there until your return."

"Nonsense," Snow replied, "You will stay at the palace as an honored guest of the Charming and myself. Without your help, getting our daughter back would have not been possible."

"Why, your highness, you do me a great honor, which I gratefully accept." He said bowing low to the deck.

"it is no trouble." Charming said. "Now that we have a vessel, we will need our dark one."

"You plan to take the Dark One with you?"

"We don't have a choice, he is the only one who knows of a way to stop Pan." Graham answered.

"Then I truly wish you good fortune, no luck has ever become of trusting that demon." The captain said as he walked towards him, "and Jones, make sure my ship returns in one piece." He instructed with a handshake before turning around and walking away.

"Ok, so now what?" Snow asked.

"Now, we go get Rumpelstiltskin." Charming said.

"I'll stay here and prepare the Jewel." Killian told them as they headed back towards the palace.

He needed a moment, is what he wasn't telling them. When he became aware of the fact that he hadn't told his father anything that was going on, he quickly went to his shop. Upon opening the front door, he saw his father figure standing in the back working on what appeared to be a clock. He thought, then, about how much Emma and her family had changed his life. Without Emma, he'd most likely be dead, and without her family who knows where he would have ended up. They went out of their way to find him a family that he knew loved him like a son, and he gave them that same love in return. He owed everything to Emma and her family, and he would gladly risk his life to help them get her back.

"Dad? I'm going to help them find Emma." He told him as he turned around and saw him standing at the door.

"Ah, do they know where she has gone?" Geppetto asked setting down his tools and brushing the sawdust off his clothes.

"We have a pretty good idea where she is, yes. I may be gone for a while."

"Where is she, my boy?"

"Neverland." He answered.

"Oh, son. You don't have to go back, you can stay here with your family, your brother and I, and just stay safe. They have a palace full guards they can take with them. They would understand."

"I know they would. But I have to go, I owe them my life, and…. I love her. I love Emma, more than I ever thought I would. If anything happens to her…. It'll be my fault."

"Oh, Killian, I've known that since the first time I met you. The way you have always looked at the princess has told me much. I know you will save her."

"Dad… if I don't come back… if I.."

"No… no I will not hear that nonsense! You are going to come home after you save her, you are going to come home to me and to your brother, yes? Just like before."

"Yes, but if I don't… thank you." He said before he could stop him again. "Thank you for everything. You have been a father to me when my own father wouldn't. I can never thank you enough for that."

Geppetto walked from his bench and looked him in the eyes, "Your father was a foolish, foolish man. Having you in our lives completed the picture, Pinocchio has a brother, and I another son that I didn't think I'd be worthy for. It is I who thank you, Killian." He said wrapping him in a hug. He'd never been the 'open book/emotional' type. But it was in the moment when he thought he may be saying goodbye his father for good, did he realize how much he would miss them. Because, his father didn't realize that this wasn't like the last time. Pan had plans that they didn't know, and no one knew of his plans.

"I have to go. They will be coming back soon."

"Of course, my son."

He walked out the door and he didn't look back. He arrived at the ship moments before the king and queen, along with their new companion. When they got aboard the ship, the king turned to the dark one, "Now, make our contract, and don't think I won't be reading every last line of it."

With a roll of his eyes, a parchment appeared in the scaly hands of Rumpelstiltskin. Charming took it, and true to his word, read every line. After he appeared satisfied, he signed.

"Now, how do we defeat Pan?" Graham demanded.

"There are a total of tree magical items to help us. Only one can stop him, the other two, well, they are crucial. To stop him, we need an item known as Pandora's Box. It is a powerful object that can trap a magical being forever. The second, is squid ink. The squid ink is harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of the bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless you're a mermaid, or me. It can eliminate his powers, though, not permanently. The third is a magical bracelet that can absorb ones magic. We will need all three for our plan to work."

"Where are these items located?" Killian asked.

"My castle, dearies."

"Very well, what's our heading? We've lost enough time as it is." Killian said walking away from them and towards the helm.

"Do you not remember who I am?" The dark one asked before a simple wave of his hand had them all vanishing behind a veil of smoke. Before his eyes appeared a room he had never been in before and a sense of dizziness. He felt as though he was falling and quickly reached out to grab onto a desk of some type. He looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be feeling the same way, except Rumpelstiltskin.

"A bloody warning next time."

"I could have let you sail us here, and waste half day." He said rummaging through cabinets, "All the items we shall need are here." He started throwing things backwards out of the cabinets until he had a pile of assorted objects and relics in a pile behind him. "At last." They all heard him say and they walked behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what he'd found. In his hands he held a small square box, grey with a black jewel in the center. There were inscriptions etched onto the outside of it. "Pandora's box, legend says it contains the worlds darkest evil. Pan will fit in nicely." He set it on a desk and continued looking for the other two items, which he found and placed on the desk next to the box.

"So what's the plan?" Snow asked.

"Well, we first need to stop him with the squid ink. All he has to do in touch it and he will be frozen and unable to move. The only problem with that, is it requires getting close enough to him for it to work. Once we do that, we can attach the bracelet to remove his powers. Then we can suck him into the box, forever." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"That's all well and good, mate, but how do we get off the island?" he asked.

"Why, we fly of course. This ship of yours, this Jewel of the Realm, it possesses the Pegasus Sail, does it not? Made from the feathers of the legendary horse."

"Aye, it does."

"Well we can use that to fly out of there."

"The shadow won't allow us to leave without permission from Pan, I thought?" Charming said adding his input.

"Yes, but we will trap the shadow in the Pegasus sail! Don't you see, the shadow will be why we can leave, because we will be taking it with us."

"How do you trap a shadow?" Graham asked.

"Delicately." The dark one replied. He once again waved his hands and held forth a coconut.

"You plan to trap the shadow in a bloody coconut, are you mad?" Killian asked.

"You have no idea," he snarled at him, "but this is no ordinary coconut. Inside is a candle that, when lit, will attract the shadow. Once it gets too close, it will get sucked in and it will be trapped."

"How do we get Emma?" Snow asked.

"ah, yes that is the tricky part. I can imagine that he will have her in the camp with him at all times. We will have to act quickly, because if he knows what we are going to do, he won't hesitate to kill her."

"We need to get to her, now!" Graham said.

"I agree, we've got to go." Charming said.

"As you wish." The dark one said, "Warning." And poof. They were back on the Jewel with everyone staggering once again.

He didn't waste any time, as soon as he knew where he was he ran to the helm. He yelled out some instructions to Charming and Graham and immediately set sail. His thoughts filled of Emma, as they had many times in the past few hours. He wondered if she was ok. Prayed that they could find a way to get to her.

 _I'm coming for you, love. I'm coming._

"How much longer until we can release the Pegasus sail, Killian?" Snow asked a couple hours into the voyage. All had been quiet, and time had passed quickly with the winds and the tide in their favor.

"it won't be long now. Less than an hour. Second star to the right, and straight on till' morning. That's how we get to her, your highness." He told her.

"Thank you, Killian. Thank you for everything you are doing. I saw the captains face when he talked of Neverland. I'm sure it's not easy for you to go back again."

"There is no need to thank me, your highness."

"But there is, you volunteered. You're the only one who really has a choice to be here, and you chose to come, back to a place that has everyone whose been there trembling with fear."

"Aye."

"Do you love her, Killian?" she asked him.

"I.. I uh." He struggled with answering her. He knew Emma's parents were part of the reason that she was marrying Graham. She wanted to make them happy. So he didn't know how to answer that, "your majesty, I…."

"LOOK OUT!" Graham shouted.

Killian looked up just in time to see a ship emerging from below the waves. She emerged from the bow, the figure head like an open mouth with rows of teeth. Her three enormous masts were next, equipped with grey sails full of holes, the deck of the ship was four stories high, bigger than Killian had ever seen. Upon the side of the ship was her name.

 _THE FLYING DUTCHMAN_

"Oh no…" he said as the chills went down his spine.

"Killian, Killian what is it? What.. how did that just happen?" Snow asked as Charming came up next to them.

"It's the Flying Dutchman. Vessel to the dreaded Davy Jones."

"Who is Davy Jones?" Graham asked.

"He is a man, cursed to ferry those souls lost at sea to the other world."

"No one here is dead, what is he doing here?" Charming asked.

"He offers sailors immortality to join his crew. He is cursed, by the goddess Calypso. He can't set foot on land but once every ten years. So he sails the seas looking for sailors to join him."

"Where's the dark one?" Charming asked.

"We have bigger problems right now." Killian said drawing his cutlass as the Flying Dutchman dropped anchor right on the bow of the ship, "My queen, get below. My king, graham, be prepared to fight, I don't know what they want but it can't be good and I won't go down without a fight."

"I'm not going anywhere." Snow said drawing her bow.

"Snow, you need to stay safe." The king told her.

"I can handle myself, Charming." She smiled and told him.

Killian watched as the sailors aboard the Dutchman prepared to board, as he gripped his cutlass tightly. He thought about unfurling the Pegasus sail now and getting away from the Dutchman, but where they anchored prevented that. Davy Jones was intelligent, he cut off any means for escape. He watched as the sailors gathered on the main deck, they were greatly outnumbered.

"Ahoy! What a fine day it is today, yes?" they heard someone shout from the Dutchman.

"Very fine in deed. Be much better if we could continue on our way." Charming answered.

"Ah yes, about that. Well I'm sure you know who I am, but I'm not sure who you are." He looked at Charming and shook his head _don't be stupid mate_ he pleaded knowing he couldn't hear him.

"My name is David. I am the King of this realm,"

"Not smart." He warned.

"Ah, the king? Well then where are my manners? I mean to come aboard, and I mean you and your guests no harm. Drop your weapons and we will have a peaceful conversation."

"Then you bring none aboard and your crew stays there."

"Ah, a negotiator. I see, Well, I have a lieutenant who doesn't seem to think you lot can be trusted. How about the two of us come aboard and… discuss things? The rest of my crew will stay here and have my orders to not leave their post unless you do something stupid. Agreed?"

He looked at Killian, and he gave him a slight nod of his head, "Agreed"

"Good! On our way." He yelled down as he made his way towards where the crew of the Dutchman placed a plank connecting the two vessels. As the man got closer, he gripped his cutlass even more tightly. He didn't like this. The king didn't know the tales of this man like he did. Nothing good ever came from trusting Davy Jones.

"Kilian, how do we get out of this?"

He turned away from the approaching duo and looked at the Queen. At this moment, he saw how much of her mother Emma possessed. The queen was trying to be brave and strong, but he could see the slight tremble in her stance and the fear in her eyes.

"Carefully." He answered.

He noticed the footsteps had stopped. He turned his head back towards Davy Jones and his lieutenant.

"Killian?" he heard someone call his name. He looked at the man standing behind Jones and saw him clearly for the first time. He thought he was seeing a ghost, and he could feel the color draining from his face as he tried to put together how this was possible.

"Liam… Liam is that you?" he asked stepping from beside the queen.

"Aye, Killian it's me."

"Liam?" Charming and Snow asked from behind him, but he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Liam, I thought you were dead! The ship it was destroyed. They searched the wreckage you were nowhere to be found. How are you here?"

"I wasn't killed. I survived.. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd failed as a brother for years. For years I thought of nothing but how irresponsible it was to take my younger brother on that ship. But you're alive." He didn't notice that everyone else was watching, and he didn't care when his older brother grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He'd spent the last few years of his life thinking his brother was dead, and now he wasn't.

"How did you survive?" he asked as they separated and he slammed Liam on the shoulder.

"I was saved.. by Davy Jones. Our father, Killian."

 **AN: Ok guys super long wait for this and I'm sorry! I made this one much longer because of the wait and it took me a while to write and critique. So A lot happened in this chapter… a lot. Review and let me know what you think! I love this story and I love writing it, I hope you guys like reading it! A lot more coming, so review and encourage me to update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I feel like a terrible author for making you all wait so long for the next chapter, but to say that school life has been crazy this semester is an understatement. Being a senior in college makes it hard to find free time to write, but finally here's the next chapter.**

 **Liam POV**

He walked to the rail of the Flying Dutchman and looked through his telescope, seeing a lone ship out on the sea. He heard footsteps behind him and recognized them as his fathers.

"What do you see, my boy?" he asked him.

"It's like we thought, it's the Jewel of the Realm. If rumors from our sources are to be correct, she has the Pegasus sail."

"The horse that could fly?"

"Yes, it is believed that through the Pegasus sail, the ship can fly to other realms. Just as we have always dreamed father. Well, almost..." He said leaving the rest unsaid, both of them knowing what he was referring to.

"Is that so? Well why don't we go have a look? I'm sure they know who we are, let's go inquire about them, shall we?" he said excitedly as he turned and faced the crew that had gathered on deck, "Men, you know what to do." The captain didn't need to speak the orders for them to jump into action. Although the feeling had become familiar to Liam, he still didn't love 'going under' as they all called it. He stood at the helm next to his father and waited for the familiar pressure of the ocean sliding over them as they went under the surface towards the Jewel.

 **Killian POV**

He had remained silent since he found out the truth. His brother was alive, as well as his father. His father is the Davy Jones. He didn't seem to be the only one still trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"Your father… is alive.. and is the dreaded sea captain Davy Jones? Snow asked the brothers.

"I assure you, my lady, I'm not as bad as my reputation may proceed." Said his father, Davy Jones. He had an easy manner about him, and as uncomfortable as the situation had become, he seemed very at ease.

"Just what do you mean?" she asked him.

"My sons can tell you, anyone on the seas who doesn't have a name that strikes fear into the hearts of all men is as good as dead. Although the curse of Davy Jones is true, I have not failed my duties. I ferry the souls of those lost at sea to the other side. That means that I was not cursed to have the face of an octopus," he said waving his fingers under his chin to resemble tentacles, "and I do not recruit the living onto my vessel. My men are the same men who were cursed along with me.

"Why do you need people to fear you, more so than they already do?" charming asked.

"People will do crazy things for immortality. I pay well to ensure rumors of my evil ways are spread to protect myself and my crew. There are ways to break this curse, only my men and my son know of what that is. I need people to fear me enough to not want to cross me."

"Why don't you want to break the curse?" snow asked.

"Who doesn't want to live forever?"

"If you ferry the souls of the dead, why did you think I was dead? My soul was not one of them."

"I didn't know what to think. I thought I'd lost you, but you're right. I knew you were still alive because I hadn't ferried your soul, unless you had died on land. I searched every ship I could find looking for you, for years. I can only go on land once every 10 years so I searched the seas and never found you. My time is up in one year, I was planning on searching. Killian, I swear I have never stopped looking for you."

"But you abandoned me! And Liam! And our mother! She was your wife, how could you do that to her!? We had a family!" he yelled.

"I loved her! I swear I did, but my first love has always been the sea. I can see the love for her in your eyes just as it was in mine. I prayed to the sea goddess, Calypso and she answered my prayers. Winds always favored my ship, storms never ravaged us. She protected us, and when I heard of other sailors saying what they'd lost in the storms, I knew it was her. I loved her and the sea more than anything, and one night she appeared on my ship. She was like nothing I'd ever seen before, and her beauty made me forget everything else important in my life. Her eyes were the color of the sea, and I felt I could drown in them. She told me that she loved me, and that she had a job for me to do that would keep us together forever. I knew I had a wife and two young boys at home that needed me, but in that one weak moment, she was all that occupied my mind. So I agreed. She told me my duty would give me immortality, just like her so we could always be together on the open seas. It wasn't until she told me I couldn't go on land but once every 10 years that I realized what a mistake I'd made. So I betrayed her, and bound her in human form. This curse is what kept me from my family. My wife died from grief, alone. My sons thought I'd deserted them. I came to land once after that. I searched our home and found it empty, I asked around and found that my wife was dead and my sons gone. Liam in the naval academy and Killian was following his coattails. I knew I'd see you two again. I didn't think our reunion would be as it was." He admitted.

"You left your family." Killian threw back at him, "for no reason other than your own needs. Your right, your wife died alone thinking you were dead at sea and you left her for another. Liam and I thought you abandoned us. I don't feel sorry for you. Our lives were hell from the moment you walked out that door to never return. Liam practically raised me and when I though he was gone I had never felt more alone. I have a family in the enchanted forest. A father who loves me. He would never abandon me the way you did." He said storming off way from the group.

"Give him time." Liam told his father.

"I'm afraid we don't have time. We are going to Neverland to save our daughter from Peter Pan." Charming spoke up.

"Peter pan has your daughter?" Liam and his father said together.

"Yes, our only daughter was taken, and we are on our way to save her."

"How do you even know about Neverland much less how to get there?" Liam asked.

"Because I've been there before." Killian spoke, "She was taken because I killed a loyal follower of Pan's."

"You got to Neverland, Killian? How?" his father and Liam asked him.

"I navigated this bloody ship there, how else?"

"You navigated to Neverland?" Jones asked in disbelief. "How?"

"The constellations. I learned to navigate by them as any other sailor did."

"Killian, how did you navigate constellations from another realm?"

"Aye, it was a tad tricky but I managed."

"He's the most skilled navigator I've ever come across." Graham said.

"I knew you belonged on the sea." His father told him.

"I hate to break this up, but we really must be off. We have to find Emma." Snow said.

"Of course, of course. Killian, I expect you're staying?" his father asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"that's what I thought. Well, if your majesties don't object, I would like to volunteer my services to helping you find your daughter." Davy Jones said.

"You would do that?" snow asked shocked.

"I would. My son is determined to help you and although he may not accept me now, I will not abandon him again. I have both of my sons in my sights and I do not plan to let them leave unless they tell me to."

"Killian, we could use the extra help saving her." Charming pulled him aside and told him. Killian just stared at his father and his brother, both of whom he thought were dead this morning.

"Aye, I won't turn away any help to find her, but I don't trust him." He said walking to the helm.

"Father, what of the Dutchman?" Liam asked.

"Yes, the Jewel can travel to other realms due to the Pegasus sail. How can the Dutchman get there?"

"She won't, she'll stay right here."

"You plan to leave your ship in the middle of the ocean with no protection?" Killian asked.

"No, my ship can submerge itself for long periods of time and those part of my crew kept safe. I shall give the command and they shall stay right where they are."

"How does it stay under so long?" Graham asked.

"It's part of the curse. As it submerges, a sort of bubble protects those aboard."

"Aren't you afraid of one of them taking her?" Charming asked.

"No. my men are loyal. They won't betray their captain." He said proudly. "I'll go give the order and we'll be off." He said walking towards the other ship still floating next to them.

Killian stood at the helm and watched him board his ship. He heard someone come up behind him and turned around to see Liam standing there.

"I never thought I'd see you again, my brother." Liam told him.

"Neither did I. I've spent most of my life trying to live the life you would have wanted me to, and I find out you are serving Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman?"

"He saved my life Killian. I swear we looked for you in the wreckage of that ship and we couldn't find you. He always thought you were alive, and for the longest time I wanted to believe him, But I admit I was beginning to lose faith that we'd ever find you. I thought I'd failed my only brother, that I didn't protect him. We never stopped looking for you Killian." He looked at the Dutchman before continuing, "He's only allowed to dock once every 10 years, not only can he not set foot on land, he can never leave the open ocean. As soon as the day got here, we planned to go searching for you. We were planning on starting in Misthaven because it's the closest port to where the ship wrecked."

"Maybe you would have succeeded. Not sure how much better I would have reacted had you come bursting through the door of the shop my father and I operate."

They laughed at that, "You'd probably think you'd gone mad."

"I'm still not sure I haven't." he said honestly.

The king chose that moment to walk over to the pair of them, "You must be Liam, my name is David. I am the king of the Enchanted Forest. Killian has told us much about you. He is very close with my family." He said offering his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"It was their daughter that found me among the wreckage. The same daughter we are going to rescue from the clutches of Pan."

"I owe her the life of my brother, my father and I will do everything in our power to ensure that she is returned to you and your family."

"We are very grateful. According to Killian, Peter Pan is a powerful enemy."

"That he is." Davy Jones said returning to the ship. "We have not had the best history. See, we met because I'd heard a myth that the power of Neverland could break the curse of the Dutchman. To say that we had a misunderstanding is a bit of an understatement."

"I thought the Dutchman couldn't travel to other realms." Killian said pointedly.

"Not without a magic bean."

"Has anyone ever gotten along with that boy?" Charming asked.

"Never." They heard a voice behind them and Killian rolled his eyes. He was quite tired of surprises for this time being. They needed to quit stalling and get to Neverland to save Emma.

Liam and Jones looked at the one the voice came from, even though himself, Graham and the king and queen knew who he was.

"The Dark One." Jones said.

"Well, hello captain." The imp said with the giggle that made his skin crawl.

"Are you lot mad? Having this creature with you is a death sentence!" Liam said pointing to the Rumpelstiltskin.

"We have a deal. He has a reason to get to Neverland same as we do." The king said.

"How do you know he won't betray you and kill you all?"

"We have dealt with him a few times now, we know his tricks. We made sure that there is no way for him to betray us in our contract."

"Well, aren't you lot intelligent." Jones said with a surprised smile.

"Listen, I know we are all having a great chat and all, but can anyone tell me when we are going to get moving to save Emma?!" Graham said speaking up for the first time.

"Yes. We have to go, we have already lost too much time. We are close to the location where we will need to release the Pegasus sail to get to the correct location. Liam, if you and… Jones are coming, now would be the time to hide the ship so we can set sail."

"Give me a moment." Jones said walking back towards the Dutchman, walking up the gangplank, and speaking to the sailors aboard. When he came back to the Jewel they watched in amazement as The Flying Dutchman disappeared below the depths.

"Well that's my trick! Shall we be off?" Jones said with a bow. Killian rolled his eyes and walked towards the helm to once again resume their journey. Things were at an awkward silence for the first few moments, no one really knowing who they were supposed to talk to. Considering the passengers were the King and Queen, the fiancé of the woman he loved, the dark one, Davy Jones, and his presumed dead brother it wasn't really surprising.

It was Liam who broke the silence, "So, tell us about your life Killian."

He looked at him and he saw a sincere curiosity. He still couldn't believe he was looking at his brother. "After the princess found me, they took me aboard a ship that was on its way back into the King and Queens kingdom. I was sick, and the princess took care of me and made sure I was taken into the palace to meet them that night. They were without a doubt, the kindest people I'd ever met. They welcomed me into their homes with open arms, even though I was a stranger. The next morning, they'd found me a home. My father, or the man I have considered such ever since, is a woodworker named Gepetto and he has a younger son named Pinocchio. They are my family. I trained with Graham," he said pointing to the man, "to go into the naval academy. He's the reason I was able to get in at 17. I had just returned from the mission to Neverland when the princess was taken."

"You were taken into the academy at 17?" Jones inquired.

"Aye. They thought I had enough of a skill set to put me ahead of my age. I graduated in a year and immediately after graduation I was taken onto the Jewel of the Realm as their navigator."

"That's impressive, son." Jones said smiling at him. It was silent again for a few more moments.

"We're here. Your highness, Graham, Liam. Lend me a hand." He said walking away from the helm towards the mast. Between the four of them, they were able to release the sail. Even though he'd used it before, it was still awe-inspiring, the sail itself was bigger than any of them and made of the purest white of feathers with Pegasus outlined into the sail in black. As soon as the wind caught it, they were lifting out of the ocean. He quickly ran back towards the mast and began steering them towards Neverland. He looked at the people aboard, they were all looking over the edge, watching the world under them disappear. Most of his attention was on his father as he looked over the rails with a smile on his face. He looked just as he remembered. Like he had not aged a day. He could still remember when he walked out their door for the last time. He had playfully mussed his hair, hugged him goodbye and walked out the door. He was supposed to come back that night and he never did.

"How long before we get there?" Snow asked coming to stand next to him with the King on her arm.

"Few hours. The way there is only visible at night. We fly towards a star, the second star to the right. We keep going until morning and as the sun rises we appear in Neverland. Similar to a portal but it's not."

"So, what are we to expect when we get there?" he asked.

"A jungle is all it appears to be. Don't touch anything unless I tell you to. Plants shoot poisonous thorns, some are big enough to swallow grown men whole. Then of course you know of the one that induces a deep sleep if you smell it. Everything there is designed to kill you. The lost boys, do not let their arrows or spears cut you. They're coated in a deadly poison known as Dream Shade. One cut and you're as good as dead."

"And our daughter is in the middle of it."

"I'm sure she hasn't been harmed. He'd want me to see it. I'm the reason she's been taken." He said hanging his head.

"Killian, I asked you a question earlier. I never got an answer." Snow said taking his arm.

"I know. We got a little distracted by my father and brother actually being alive." He said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, a bit of a shock." The king said.

"You have no idea. I thought they were both dead, I'd come to terms with it and accepted it. My father was gone for most of my life, but Liam. His death could have taken me down a very dark road. I would have, had you lot not intervened. That is one of the reasons I have to save her. She saved me and she doesn't even know it."

"We're going to find her. And we're going to save her." Snow said.

"If there is one thing this family has always believed in, it is to always have hope." Charming said.

"He knows we're coming, we could be flying right into a trap." Graham said joining the three of them at the helm.

"I don't care. We're saving her no matter what it takes." snow told them all.

 _We are coming Emma, all of us. Be strong love, we're coming._

He watched over the side of the Jewel as the sun began to rise. Staring into it and holding course, the scenery around them changed in the blink of an eye. Sunlight and clouds turned into black night, different stars, and a solitary island on a sea of black. Sharp mountain peaks high enough to be surrounded by clouds and waterfalls so high they were but streams by the time their descent ended. As he saw the island again, he had chills down his spine. _We're back._ He thought to himself.

He looked at the king and queen with a grim face and said, "Welcome to Neverland."

 **So for anyone who patiently waited for this chapter, I thank you. I still love this story, just life got in the way. So I'll admit, I have a hard time writing for Killian sometimes. In this story, yes he lost Liam, but he had a second family and Emma, Snow, and Charming there to help him pick up the pieces. In the show Liam was all he had, so that makes it tricky. Review and let me know how you all like things. I've deliberately kept from writing from Emma's POV until later. Next chapter they see her and how she's doing. They may be surprised. Reviews make me post faster;)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So my finals are over for the semester and I have an entire month off school. This one took a while again but school life really keeps me occupied. Anyway, when we last left our little group they had just arrived in Neverland along with Liam and their father Davy Jones. Here's the next chapter!**

 **PAN POV**

He sat among his lost boys that night, the fire blazing and a boar roasting above as the boys danced around the flames yelling, shouting, and celebrating yet another day on the island. It was their home and they loved it. Peter had been sure to find the boys who felt as though they didn't belong to bring to Neverland. He knew that a sad and lonely heart was easily manipulated and he was tired of being lonely. Some of the boys, though, had taken a soft spot with him and he did consider them friends. The boys were all close and they had mourned the loss of Felix, for he was their brother and one of their strongest brothers and hunters. The feeling of loss had now been replaced by anger. Anger at the one _Killian Jones_ for taking him. He still seethed at the boy's name and he couldn't wait to kill him. The thirst of revenge was a new feeling to him, but he would be sure to avenge Felix's' death.

"There's something you should know." One of the boys said coming up behind him. Turning he saw that it was Marcus. He had stepped up to take on more of a role after Felix was killed.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"The scouts spotted a ship arriving just moments ago. It appears to be _his_."

"Well it took them long enough." He said rising from his seat.

"What should we do with the prisoner?" he said referring to a cage lofted above by the edge of camp.

"We'll let them plan. I doubt Jones will bring them here unprepared. Find out how many he has with them. Send the mermaids on a scouting run." He said with a sneer. "Let's welcome them to Neverland properly."

 **Snow POV**

The feeling she had as she looked off towards the island was a mix of anger, concern, and worry along with a mix of fear for her daughter as well as her companions. Her motherly instincts were screaming at her to go after her daughter and forget the planning and strategy. However, she knew that running in there unprepared would do nothing but get them all killed. As soon as they landed, Killian had gathered them all to a map he had constructed of the island during his first journey here, he explained the different components of the Island.

"Dead Man's Peak, Mermaid Grotto, Echo Cave, Skull Rock, and Dark Hollow."

"Really? Why couldn't there be a place called Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove?" she exasperated. They all just looked at her and Killian cleared his throat and continued.

"Dead Man's peak is the highest mountain, there." He said pointing. "Mermaid Grotto is around the other side of the island and we must avoid it at all cost. It is the most dangerous part of the island to sailors, mermaids of the fairytales do not do justice to these monsters. They pull sailors overboard and rip their throats out. Skull Rock is there. Echo Cave and Dark Hollow are on different ends of the island."

"What do we find there?" Charming asked from beside her.

This time Davy Jones spoke up, "Dark Hollow is where the shadows reside. See, Peter Pan can send his shadow off to do his bidding while not being anywhere near it. This makes it, in a way, somewhat easier to capture the shadow. But Dark Hollow is one of the more deadly places on this island. Pan's shadow has victims, his shadow steals the shadow of another and this is where they reside in. His is the 'leader' as you would say. No light enters the hollow, if it does it is smothered by the shadows. Killian has told me of the plan, which I dare not say for fear that he may learn it. He has eyes and ears everywhere. It is important that no one speak of it."

"Yes, so after we get…" he let his sentence go unfinished as he looked towards the island and they all saw the color drain from his face. His father and brother followed his stare and they had the same reaction.

"No." Liam whispered.

"What is it? what's happening?" Graham asked concerned, running over to the edge. Before any of them could stop him he had reached the rail and was looking over and an eerie screech was heard.

A mermaid jumped out of the water and had Graham by the throat. Killian was the first to react and had his sword drawn, running towards them before she could drag him over. They saw Graham struggling to get out of her grip and attempt to reach for his sword, but she held him at an awkward angle and the only thing keeping her from falling back was her hold the rail was well as him. They watched as Killian sprinted and speared the mermaid before she could pull Graham overboard. Her screeching became silent and they heard her body fall to the ocean with a sickening _splash_.

Graham was bent over clutching his neck and attempting to regain his breath. Killian just stared over the edge of the ship and was backing away from the rail slowly.

"Thank you." Graham said to him.

"Meant to tell ya' mate, stay away from the rail."

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time." He said coughing.

"We need to move, Killian." Liam told him sheathing the sword he had also drawn, "there will be more of them and soon."

She watched as Killian ran to the helm and began to steer the Jewel, just as more screeching began. She took the bow off her shoulder and nocking an arrow. They heard thumping and screeching as they began crashing into the sides of the ship, the repulsive noise was persistent as Killian tried to outrun them. The Dark One was hurling fireballs at them as they sailed and she tried to think of an idea.

 _The Crow's Nest._

She looked up and knew that she could get a good line of site on the approaching mermaids while staying away from the rails. Slinging her bow back over her shoulder she ran to the mast and began to climb.

"Snow!" She heard Charming yell, but she had to keep going. They could hear them screeching louder as more of them kept coming and coming. The men had their swords drawn as they heard a scraping noise. "They're climbing up, be ready!" they heard Killian shout as he ran from the helm to join the rest of them on deck, giving up on outrunning them.

She climbed faster and no sooner than her feet hit the last rung did they begin to come over the edge. She nocked an arrow and let it fly into the first one she saw, and another, and another, each one falling back into the ocean with a splash. The guys were below standing close to the rail but never daring to lean over it. As the mermaids reached up to grab the railing to haul themselves over, they would slice at their arms or hands, whatever could they get to. Liam was preoccupied with one and another tried to grab for him, but before she could grab his arm an arrow landed through her chest. He saw it and smiled up at her in gratitude. Her angle from the crow's nest allowed her to get a shot on most of them before they could even get on the deck, it was odd, most of them once they got to the rail they would jump back off before she even fired a shot.

Then as suddenly as they appeared, the stopped. There was no more crashing against the side of the ship and no more of them climbing up the sides. She stayed in her position, feet spread apart and bowstring pulled taut, for what felt like hours, just waiting for another to try to climb aboard.

"Your highness, if I may say so myself, you are on hell of a shot!" she heard Jones yell up to her. This was enough to snap her out of her stupor and she blinked down at all of them who were looking up at her.

"Yeah I spent my fair share of time having to hunt for my own food and protect myself. A bow and arrow were the easiest to make so I had to make due." She said as she climbed down the ladder.

"You had to hunt for your own food? Oh, this will be an interesting story." Jones said slapping Liam and Killian on the shoulders. Killian just looked at him, she was sure he'd heard this story a million times.

"Yes, I was really young when my mother died. He remarried a young woman named Regina who actually saved my life once. As a reward to her, he offered her a life of wealth and luxury by becoming Queen. Well, I was young and didn't know any better when I told Regina's mother that she didn't want to marry my father because she had her true love, a stable boy named Daniel. Her mother was a cruel woman who then proceeded to crush Daniels heart right in front of her to ensure her marriage to my father. From that day on she swore to make my life miserable. So when my father died of a mysterious illness I knew it was Regina and I knew I would be next if I didn't leave the castle, so I ran and spent my time hiding from her and her soldiers in the woods. She began practicing dark magic with Rumpelstiltskin. And got the nickname The Evil Queen. Her powers were stripped from her years ago.

"Wow, talk about the evil step-mother." He said. "I am sorry that all that happened to you, but for what it's worth, everything seems to have worked out for the better." He said with a smile.

"Can we talk about why the mermaids were even here?" Charming asked.

"They were scouts." The dark one replied. When he was met with blank stares, he elaborated, "Other than attempt to get on deck, they caused no harm, no one has been killed and with as many as our queen here killed, had they been actually attacking us we would have been dead. They don't take too kindly to the death of another of their species, they had orders not to attack us. He sent them to get information, to see how many of us there are, the weapons we possess, and see if they could learn any of our plans. Mr. Jones was correct, we dare not speak of any plans we have or it could be learned by Pan."

"They attacked Graham." Snow pointed out.

"That they did. Having a sailor actually lean over the deck must have been too hard of a temptation for them to deny, even against Pan's orders." He pointed out.

"So now it is safe to assume that he knows Davy Jones is with us, what he may not know is why. If I didn't know that he was my father how could Pan?" Killian said.

"He may not know he is your father, so he will be curious as to why he is here."

"How do we get to the island?"

"I can transport us there. Like I said, its leaving. We can still leave as of now, once we step foot on the island, if we don't succeed with our plan, we will be there forever because the shadow won't let us leave." The dark one said.

Everyone looked at one another acknowledged the danger they were about to enter.

"Let's go get our daughter." Charming told her kissing her forehead.

"Warning." The dark one said, once again directing it at Killian.

She wasn't used to the suffocating feeling of being magically transported anywhere. It was similar to a gust of wind stealing her breath for an instant. The feeling didn't last long though, and before she knew it she was on a beach with sand beneath her boots. She could hear the waves breaking on the shore behind her and the sounds of animals she'd never heard before.

"Why do you continue to say 'warning'?" Jones asked as he stumbled and caught his breath.

"Young Mr. Jones asked for a warning next time, so I give him one." He said chuckling. Killian rolled his eyes and started walking.

Killian led the group forward off the beach and into the forest and they all followed behind him, the instant his boot touched the moss covered ground the noises of the forest all stopped. Around them was nothing, dead silent, no cries of animals, no wind blowing the leaves on the trees, she looked over her shoulder and gasped. Even the ocean was still as glass. It was if time stood still.

As they kept going, all of them were on edge. Killian led them, followed by herself and Charming, then Graham, Liam, Jones and Rumpelstiltskin. They trekked for a few hours when Killian held up his hand and they all stopped. He listened hard for a moment before he turned to face them.

"Hide." He whispered.

She looked around and found a large tree, running to it and turning her body to the side she was able to fit behind it and not be seen. No sooner than the last of their party had hidden themselves did she hear their footsteps. It sounded like a lot of them and they were approaching quickly. It didn't take long for them to come into view.

They walked single file, hoods up concealing most their faces, clothes worn and raggedy, dirt covering what she could see of their faces, and weapons drawn. She counted 13. Their weapons ranged from bows, to knives, and some even held clubs. They kept their heads up and eyes constantly moving, walking not two feet from Liam who was hidden. They were walking towards the shore they had just come from. Once the precession had passed and it was quiet once again, they moved from their hiding places and resumed their walk.

What seemed like hours later, they stopped.

"Here would be a good place to set up camp for the night." Killian told them.

"You want to stop? Emma is still out there." She argued.

"You know as well as I that exhausting ourselves will get us nowhere. Pan and the lost boys know this island like the back of their hand. We are at the disadvantage here, so we need to at least stay well rested."

"We don't even know where she is. We need to keep our heads." Jones said speaking up. "Killian is right. He and I have both spent time here, and I agree with him with setting up camp. We should sleep in shifts."

"I'll take first watch." Graham said gathering his bow.

They all settled into makeshift beds and she curled into Charming's side, taking some solace in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She fell into an uneasy sleep as she realized how tired she really was. All too soon Graham was shaking her awake for her shift.

She left the warmth of her husband and her bed, fed their dwindling fire, and took a seat. Her thoughts consisted of Emma. Where is she? Is she still alive? Scared? Does she know her family is here?

A twig snapping signaled the approach of another.

Jumping to her feet and drawing an arrow, her eyes searched for movement. Her breathing was shallow and her ears listened so intently it hurt.

 _Behind you_ her instincts told her.

She whirled around and the point of her arrow found itself at his throat.

"Well, well, well, nice to meet you too." The boy said with a smirk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked increasing the pressure of her arrow at his throat.

"Well isn't it obvious? I live here." He said.

"That answers one part. Now who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan. So nice to finally meet you Snow White." He said with a mock kindness.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Now, if I just told you that wouldn't be any fun now would it. See, I control this island. Nothing happens here without my permission. So, unless you never want to see your precious Emma alive again, you'll play nice." He said nodding to the arrow still aimed at his throat.

"What do you want from us? My family has never done anything to you, we didn't even know about you or your island." She said reluctantly lowering her weapon.

"Ah, you didn't but one among you did. And he is the reason. He is the reason for your suffering. But, I'll tell you what. I'm feeling generous. I'll tell you where she is." He said spreading his arms out wide.

"You would? That simple? How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but you can't afford not to now can you?"

She didn't answer, didn't need to.

"She's in the Echo Cave." He said before disappearing into the woods.

She didn't move from her spot until she saw rays of sun rising, indicating it was morning. The rest of her party began to stir and she heard Charming yelling for her.

"Over here." She said quietly, still staring at the place Peter Pan had stood.

"Snow what are you doing, why didn't you wake me?" when she didn't answer, he grew concerned. "Snow are you ok?" he said turning her towards him.

"He was here." She said looking at him, Killian had walked over to where she had been rooted.

"Who was?" Charming asked.

"Peter Pan, He was here last night, I spoke to him."

"Snow are you mad! Why didn't you get one of us up he could have killed you." He yelled looking her over.

"I'm fine, Charming. Stop!" she said grabbing his hands. "We need to worry about her, not me. He told me where she is. She's alive."

"Where did he say she was?" Killian asked, the rest of their party joining them where she was standing.

"Echo Cave."

"Are you sure? That's what he told you?" Jones asked.

"Yes, that's what he just told me!"

"Pan likes to play tricks. Echo Cave was one of his favorites."

"What is that place?" Graham asked.

"It forces you to tell your darkest secret." The dark one said. He'd been quiet through most of their travels.

"It was a cause of a lot of chaos for myself and my crew. If it's not your darkest secret it won't work. It's one no one knows."

All the members of their party looked around nervously.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Killian asked. "I remember where it is." He said walking off at an angle from where they came last night.

"How far you think it is?" Graham asked.

"Few hours hike from here, we should be there before noon." Liam answered him.

As they walked off, none of them saw where Peter Pan hid and smiled to himself. Oh, how he loved his games.

 **KILLIAN POV**

The bloody bastard would hide her in the Echo Cave. He was going to kill that little demon, if there was a way to kill him. The dark one planned on entrapping him, but he wasn't sure about that. He had taken Emma from him. He would pay. This place, Echo Cave, would do to them what it was famous for doing, tear them all apart and make them want to kill each other.

His deepest secret.

He wondered briefly what his fathers, and his brother's biggest secret was. He laughed to himself, what was the darkest secret of Davy Jones. All were quite once again as they followed him, probably trying to realize what their own secret actually was. It isn't necessarily an easy thing. What was Grahams? As much as he wanted to hate Graham, he couldn't. He had taken him under his wing when it came to the navy, and had taught him just about everything he knew when it came to sailing. He just happened to be vying for the same woman he was. He would always look up to him and would always respect him. But he was going to do everything in his power to get Emma.

"I spy with my little eyes…. Something…. Yellow. Killian?" Liam asked.

He just looked at him and didn't answer right away, "The fruit from that tree."

"Correct. Still as good as I remember, huh little brother?"

"Younger brother." He corrected.

"You buys used to play that game for hours. I remember once, Killian I believe you were guessing and you got mad because you thought something was more red than orange. You couldn't have been more than 6."

"I think I remember that." He said. "A woman walked by with a dress that color and we fought about it."

"Hey I remember that. It was definitely orange little brother." Liam said.

"I remember quite clearly and it was red."

"Not again." Their father said laughing. He just rolled his eyes and continued to lead them toward the cave, towards Emma.

It took a little longer than he thought it would. They found a pond that he remembered was safe to refill their water supply and they all did, finishing them once before they filled them again. In this heat and humidity it was easy to get dehydrated. When they got to the mouth of the cave he stopped. He turned and looked at his crew, "this is where it gets tricky. Pan has his games and he wants us to all hate each other. These secrets we tell, they are not dark secrets of our past. But darker secrets of the heart." And leaving it with that, he walked into the cave.

The mouth of the cave wasn't that long, a small tunnel that opened into a wide cavern. A ledge formed after the opening and dropped off farther than any of them can see. In the middle of the open cavern, on a rock pillar sat a cage. In that cage, he saw a tangle of blonde tresses. Her head was leaning against the cage.

"Emma!" he yelled. She stirred and looked at him, and gods how he just wanted to hold her.

"Killian?" he heard her reply, "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" she turned and looked at them and he could see the smile on her face from here.

"Emma!" they yelled together. Snow white took a step forward, looking over the ledge.

"Ok guys, let's see if this works." Snow said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she said "Emma, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. When I found out I was pregnant with you it was the happiest day of my life. But I was scared too, because I knew you would be in danger, because of who you are. You are the product of True Love, and that can be a very powerful thing." Killian could tell it was coming from the tears forming in her eyes. "I went to the blue fairy, and asked if there was a possibility of you having any abilities after you were born. When she said yes, that you would have the most powerful magic of all, I had her cast a spell on you to conceal your magic."

He was stunned. Emma was supposed to possess magic? And her mother hid it?

"Mom? Is that true?" Emma asked. To answer her question, a slab of rock appeared on their side of the ledge, closing the distance to where Emma was being held.

"Emma I'm so sorry, I just wanted to protect you sweetheart."

"You took away the magic I was supposed to have?"

"I just wanted to keep you safe." She said crying into Charmings shoulder. They listened to her cry for a moment before the King stepped forward.

"I guess it's my turn. Mine also happened around the time Emma was born. The Evil Queen was still in power, and I knew she would never leave my family alone. So, I went to the Dark One to see if there was a way I could protect my family. He told me of a way. But we all know magic comes with a price, Regina was stripped of her powers, but I could not father another child. I know how badly you have wanted one," he said looking at his wife who looked shocked, "and you thought it was you. But it's me. I was cursed to destroy the chances of Regina harming my family."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Snow asked him.

"Because I knew how badly you wanted another baby, and I couldn't destroy the hope you had for another one."

After his secret, another slab of rock appeared, bringing them one step closer to Emma. This time, Killian took the step forward. He looked at the king and queen, "You lot know how grateful I am for everything you have done for me since was rescued, meeting the man I have considered my father for years, and being a brother once again. Since I figured out Liam and my father were alive, I should have been happy. But what it really made me realize is that I was glad things happened as they did, because had they not I never would have met Emma, and I am deeply in love with her."

They heard the rumbling noises as another rock slab appeared, and there was now a path that led all the way to the middle where she was being held. It was Graham who ran across the clearing to where her cell sat.

 **EMMA POV**

Graham was running towards her, over the newly constructed path that Kilian's and her parents secret had earned. She couldn't believe that she had magic, or was supposed to, and that her father accepted a curse to protect her and her family. When Graham reached her he grabbed her hands through the bars.

"Emma are you alright?" he asked as he collapsed to his knew by the cell.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Want to get me out of here?" she asked him with a laugh. He looked around and saw a rock and tried hitting the cell to knock some of the bars loose. "I think we both know that's not how this works. What's your secret?"

He met her eyes and she saw the sadness, "Emma, I love you. I will always have a special place for you in my heart, and I will always value our relationship. But my secret is, two days before you were kidnapped, I met someone. Her name is Ruby, and I think she is my True Love."

With his words, the bars around her melted away and she was free. She stood up and looked at Graham who was in the same position. She bent down and took his face in his hands and smiled at him, "Graham? Hey it's ok. I'm so happy for you."

"You're not upset?" he asked surprised.

"No. If you found your True Love you would have been miserable to be apart from her."

"But we were supposed to be married."

"I know. It's ok. Right before I was kidnapped, I realized I'd found mine as well. Took a lot longer than it should have to realize the feelings I had for him, but I know now that Killian is my True Love." She said with a smile offering him her hand to help him up.

"I'm happy for you Emma, truly." He said taking it and wrapping her in a hug.

It felt good to get it off her chest that she loved another, even though Graham would always be one of her best friends it was a relief that they were both going to be happy.

 **AN: Ok guys I know it took forever and I'm sorry again. One more semester of school left then I graduate. I have a few more weeks left of winter break so I will post a few more chapters over the break. Review and let me know how you like things.**

 **The secrets of Snow and Charming are kind of a way to explain a) why she hasn't shown her magic yet, not sure if she will have it in this story and b) why she is an only child. Thanks you all my followers** **Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**KILLIAN POV**

He wasn't able to hear Graham's secret, but whatever it was it worked. She was free. He watched her stand and bend back down to Graham and cup his face gently. His heart sunk to his feet when he saw their tender moment after she was free. He was hoping she'd heard his secret. That he was glad his life had been turned upside down, because he was able to meet her, and grow to love her. More than he had ever loved anything. It was still his darkest secret of the heart because he knew that had anyone known he could have been destroying relationships. The teachings of his brother could only get him so far apparently, because he was torn between doing what was right, and doing what he so desperately wanted. He wanted to be with her so badly, and it was painful to watch her with another.

They made their way back across, she was still smiling at Graham when she jumped into the awaiting arms of her father.

"Emma, I'm so glad you're alright. Did he hurt you?" He said cupping the back of her head the way he has always done.

"No, I'm fine, Dad. I can't believe you guys are here." When he set her down she looked at her mother with a distrustful look in her eyes.

"You should have told me. A long time ago." She said crossing her arms.

"I know, Emma. But I didn't know how. I was scared and all I wanted to do was protect you."

"You should have been honest with me. You are supposed to be a hero, and all my life you've told me to do what was right and not what was easy. You went against everything you've ever taught me!" She said, her voice rising.

"Emma, I know I took the easy way out when I didn't tell you the truth. Each day I woke up, intending to tell you then I just couldn't. I couldn't do it because I couldn't bear the thought of you looking at me the way you are now." She said.

"Can I still get it? I know you went to Blue, but is it gone for good? My magic?" she asked her mother a little more calmly.

"We can find out, as soon as we get you home."

"I missed you guys, it feels like I've been here forever." She said stepping into the Queens embrace, he could see the relief on her face when her daughter was in her arms.

When she stepped back, she finally looked at him. He, too, felt as though it had been an eternity since he last laid eyes on her.

"Emma." And that's all it took, was him whispering her name, for her to run into him so forcefully he nearly fell back. Her arms were wrapped around him so tightly he couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. His arms were around her just as tightly and he had no plans on letting her go. Her hands went to the back of his head and he felt her running her fingers through it. "Are you ok?" he asked.

He felt her nod into his chest, and he rested his chin on top of it. She was ok. She was in his arms, and safe.

 _Pan._

He saw red. Before, he was too concerned for Emma's safety to be truly outraged, but know that he knew she was safe he was thinking of the different ways to make that little demon pay.

"Killian, are you ok?" she asked pulling away from him and placing her hand on his cheek.

"You're here because of me. It's my fault. My actions with Felix caused him to seek revenge on me, by taking you."

"Killian, this isn't your fault. It was Pan, he took me." She said cupping his face gently.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said taking her in his arms once more and burying his face in her neck. He looked up after a moment and noticed how they were being watched.

"We need to get out of here. I'm sure Pan knows by now that we are here, and definitely that this is the first place we would be going, It's a matter of time before he…." Jones said leaving the rest unsaid as he looked toward the entrance of the cavern.

The yelling and whooping of incoming company had drawn his attention.

"It's the Lost Boys." Killian said stepping away from Emma and drawing his sword. The rest of their company did the same. Emma looked around and Killian remembered that she was unarmed. He handed her a spare dagger he carried with him. "Avoid their arrows, love, they are coated in a deadly poison. I trust your skills but please, stay behind me." He pleaded taking her arm and stepping in front of her.

"You're crazy if you think I'm not taking revenge on the boys who put me in that cage." She said standing next to him. Everyone had swords out, bowstrings tight, or some other form of weapon in their hands as the sound of approaching Lost Boys continued to grow louder.

"When they fight, they like to keep their distance. They coat their swords and arrows with the poison so they don't have to get in close. That's how we beat them." Jones instructed them.

They formed a wall in front of those with bows and arrows, the King was to Emma's left, he was standing to her right, Liam was next to him, and Jones was next to Liam.

"Try not to kill them." Snow ordered.

"Where'd the Dark One go?" the king asked.

"We can worry about him later Charming!" Snow said launching an arrow into the knee of an approaching lost boy. Once one came in, they all rushed in. There were about 20 of them against the 7 of them. They all rushed in, weapons of different types and they charged at the group. As soon as they took one down, another took its place. The one Killian was fighting knocked his sword out of his hand and he had to dodge his dagger. As it went by him, he noticed the lights reflecting off the black tip. His next blow barely missed his arm as he went for his weapon. The boy smiled at him before he let out a painful scream before he fell to the ground with a small dagger in his shoulder. He looked over the body and saw that Emma had probably saved his life.

"We are very outnumbered." Liam said as he fought one off.

"Ah, brother, where's your sense of adventure!" Killian asked as he ran and picked his sword back up beginning to fight off another.

"I'm not saying I'm not enjoying myself, there are simply activities that I enjoy more than defending my life from Lost Boys." He said with a grunt as he knocked out the one he was fighting.

"Look out!" he heard Jones yell. He looked up and saw one of them charging at Emma while her back was turned fighting another. He got there just in time, as the boy raised his sword, he jumped in front of Emma and deflected it.

"You have no honor to attack a young girl with her back turned!" he yelled and the fight was over before it started. He swept the young boys feet out from under him with his blade, and used the heel of his boot to knock him out.

Liam and Killian ran over to join where his father was staying close to Emma. The three Jones' stood with their backs together, fighting them off, watching as their group stayed strong and took down every Lost boy that came their way. It was an adrenaline rush like he'd never known. To his right was his brother and behind him was his father. A scene like this had crossed his mind many of nights, granted they weren't in Neverland fighting for their lives, but for the first time since he found out they were alive, he truly felt he had his brother and father back.

It took a moment to realize they weren't under attack anymore, all the boys stunned and lying on the ground moaning. How they had managed to not kill any of them was lost on him. His eyes searched for Emma and he found her near her father, hardly breaking a sweat. She had dirt on her face and her hair had fallen out of the lose knot she had tied it in. She must have felt him watching her because she looked at him and smiled.

She walked over to his father, "Thank you. We didn't exactly have time for pleasantries. I could have died, so thank you." She said with a smile.

"My pleasure, your highness."

"That was too easy." Snow White said throwing her bow over her shoulder.

"That was easy?" Charming asked laughing, "I've really gotten old if my wife can outfight me now."

"I've always had the upper hand on you, especially when we met."

"Ah yes, I was just stunned that the robber I planned on knocking unconscious and taking prisoner just happened to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

"You know that line works every time, and it isn't fair." She said giving in and stepping up to stand next to him.

"Wait, you met during a robbery?" Jones asked laughing.

"Oh yeah, failed to mention that when I was a bandit I enjoyed stealing from the royal carriages, well he happened to be in one of them one day with his fiancée." She said leaning into his side.

"You two aren't the typical King and Queen are you?"

"Not in the least."

"This story sounds inter…." Liam started but was interrupted.

"This story sounds like a story for another day, when we aren't in Neverland." They turned to see the Dark One approaching them with a smirk on his face as he casually stepped over the moaning bodies of Lost Boys.

"Where have you been? I swear if you were deceiving us." Charming threatened, placing his sword against his scaly neck.

"I can't do anything that would prevent you from getting your daughter home safe and sound. What I was doing was locating Pan's camp and making sure my son is here."

"You have a son?" Emma questioned .

"Yes, dearie, I do. His name is Baelfire and he has been on this island for many years."

 **EMMA POV**

When the Dark One said the name of his son, a face came to her mind.

 _A young boy close to her age came within whispering distance from her cage._

 _"_ _Psst. Hey, what's your name?" she asked carefully, not knowing how he would react to her talking to him._

 _He stopped where he stood and looked at her for a moment before replying, "I'm Baelfire, but everyone just calls me Bae."_

 _"_ _Hello, Bae. My name is Emma."_

 _"_ _I know who you are, we all know who you are. Just as we all know the punishment Pan has waiting for anyone who talks to you." He said starting to walk away._

 _"_ _Wait! I just want some water."_

 _He looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Here, hurry." He said handing her his canteen. The cool liquid soother her parched mouth and throat, and she quickly drank every last drop._

 _"_ _Thank you, Bae. Why are you here? Why are any of you here?" she asked handing it back to him_

 _"_ _We are Lost Boys. This island is our home."_

 _"_ _This island is a nightmare." She retaliated._

 _"_ _Not to us. We have all been abandoned by our families who were supposed to love us; that's why we call ourselves what we do. Pan finds us and brings us here, to stay young and feel welcomed, with a family."_

 _"_ _But you have a family. I'm sure they didn't mean whatever they did to make you feel like a.. Lost Boy." She said with a sad look._

 _His eyes hardened and he turned his back to her as he let out a sigh, "MY father knew exactly what he was doing."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _My father let his cowardice rule his life. He came into a great power and when I asked him to choose between his power and me, he chose power. Not everyone is as lucky as you to have a family who loves them. To us, this is our family." And with that he walked away._

"You're his father? The one who chose your power over your son? Emma accused.

"No, that is what Pan has told him. He kidnapped my son and turned him against me. He has all of these boys fooled in order to keep them on the island and keep them obedient. I love my son, I would never abandon him."

"He definitely doesn't think that."

"You've seen him? You've seen Bae? How is he, is he alright?" he asked happily.

"He's fine. Hates you. But fine."

"I have to talk to him. We have to get to his camp, I found where it is. It is but a day's journey from here."

"Why should we do anything for you?" Emma asked him.

"We made a deal, Emma. He would assist us in getting you back and defeating Pan. We help get his son back." Charming told her.

"You made a deal with the Dark One, are you insane?!"

"They were very careful, love." Killian said taking her hand in his own.

She felt the electricity go up her arm when he touched her.

"Let's get out of here and make camp." Liam said leading the group out of the cavern. They all followed and as Emma went to walk away he pulled her back to him.

"Wait, Emma. I need to ask you something." He told her. She stopped and took his other hand so he continued, "I know how we left things before you were taken. I meant every word of it then, as I do now. I believe you heard my secret, but I wanted you to know _why_ it was my secret. Emma, it is very bad form to ruin the marriage of a man I have the utmost respect for. But I will not watch you marry him when I know how you feel of me, and I of you. So it was my secret because I knew I could potentially be ruining a man's life." After saying it, he felt a bit more relieved, what he was confused about was the comical expression on Emma's face.

"You didn't hear Grahams secret, did you?"

"Alas, I did not."

She looked him over, for the first time since being reunited. His eyes the color blue you could drown in and die a happy death, his face had a little more stubble than before and it almost hid the scar on his cheek. His hair was long and shaggy and she had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it. Then she remembered that they were alone, and did just that. He turned his head into her palm and nuzzled it before placing a kiss to it. When his eyes met hers again she told him, "Graham found his True Love, Killian. Her name is Ruby."

He was stunned and silent, until the realization hit him and he smiled bright enough to light the sky, "this woman, this Ruby, she is his true love" She nodded. "Oh, Emma. I love you." He said, and she was lifted off her feet and the world was spinning as he held her and twirled her in his arms. She laughed like a child and brought his head to her chest, anything she could do to have him closer to her. He laughed, saying _I love you_ over and over again until he ran out of breath. He placed her back down and took her face in his hands and kissed her like he was dying and only her kiss could spare him. She gave what she was getting.

They could be together, they could have a life together and they wouldn't have to hide anymore. No more secret rendezvous in the garden or sneaking out the window to meet him on the ship.

"Killian, I love you." She said when they separated.

"I love you, princess." He said kissing her hand as they broke apart and began to walk towards the mouth of the cavern, back to where their party awaited them.

 **Ok, I know I said I'd post more over break, but I spent most of it studying. I graduate from college in May and I had a test as soon as I got back that could have prevented that from happening. I'm gonna go ahead and say that this will probably be one of the last chapters until Spring Break. I'm majoring in Medical Imaging and I have board exams I have to start preparing for now. The last semester of my program is going to be really tough, and I feel bad when I haven't posted in a while. I WILL finish this story, it just may take longer than I had originally thought. I'd probably estimate 5-6 chapters left before the whole thing is done. So bear with me for a little longer, and thank you to those readers who have tolerated me being a horrible author and making you all wait so long between updates. I'll post the next one as soon as I have a chance. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed it:).**


End file.
